Kitty Litter of a Different Kind
by Wynja
Summary: There was only a very, very small risk that Robin could get pregnant. So of course he did. Red X and Slade now have to face not only fatherhood but a pregnant cat-boy. Slash, Mpreg, Circus Freak universe, neko!Robin, Threesome-relationship, fluff.
1. I Got My Mind Set On You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Robin, because people know I'd do this to him at times, so they won't let me have him. I actually don't own any of the DC characters appearing in this story... it's an evil world. _I also do not own the lyrics I have chopped up to use as titles!_

**WARNINGS: FLUFF, M-PREG, OOC-ness, Cat-boy!Robin and SEQUEL. Make sure you got your shots!**

This is a story from the **Circus Freak** universe.

Here are all the stories connected to the Circus Freak universe to date (January/February 2011) I hope I haven't missed any! Tell me if I have, please?

The ones in **bold** letters are the ones you really SHOULD read before reading this one… The numbers are the chapter-numbers of the drabble, so you'll find them faster…

In "Delightful Drabbles":

**53: Circus Freak**

57: Catty Valentines!

**58: Kitty Litter**

62: Kitty Snippet, Halloween 2009

**75: Kitty Negotiations **

In "Christmas Drabbles 2010":

03: Angelic Lust

I don't know how many will read this, but I'd love reviews and PICTURES! After this is done, or as we get farther along, I'd LOOOOOVE to see some art from this universe… just hinting here… ;)

The chapters are really short, just around 4 pages each, but this is because I plan to update every other day or so… and you can always give me a reason to update as soon as possible if you want to… like that you have a bad hair day… that might be a good enough reason, I don't know… ;) It is all written, 17 chapters.

My beta this time was the lovely **Kiratoya, **but the gods were against us and brought blizzards, illnesses and homework, so some chapters, further on, might be un-beta…ed? Any remaining mistakes are mine, but cookies for corrections apply as usual!

Well, even though we have the gods against us, I boldly post this chapter and hope the whole ff-site won't shut down to keep people from reading it.

**

* * *

**

**Kitty Litter of a Different Kind**

**Part 1: I Got My Mind Set On You**

"UUUURRRRRGGGHHHHH!"

"Wow, there's nothing as romantic as hearing someone throw up in the morning, is there?" Red muttered. His words, however, didn't escape Robin's sensitive ears.

"Come in here and tell me that to my face, you little piece of shit! This is all your faul-UUUUURRRGHH!"

"Oh fuck," X winced.

"Will you _ever_ learn?" Slade smirked, just happy not to be in trouble. "Robin? I brought you the pregnancy-test."

"You… actually went and _bought _one? Just like_ that_?" Red asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, I believe that is what most people _do_ when they want to find out if someone is pregnant…" Slade said dryly, refusing to see anything weird in the situation. "Really, Red X, you need to grow up. If this test is positive, you'll be buying diapers soon enough."

The thief paled.

"You… you mean I can't _steal _them?"

"Of course you-"

"No, he can't!" Robin hissed from the bathroom.

"-can't," Slade finished smoothly, without missing a beat. "You are going to be a father. You need to be responsible."

"Hey, no need for ugly words!" Red objected. "Anyway, feeling better now, kitten?" he asked through the door.

"Yeah…." Robin mumbled. "Slade, bring me the test, please?"

* * *

Ten minutes later Robin came out of the bathroom, waving the test-stick and beaming.

"I am going to have a baby!"

"Are we allowed to take some credit for that now, or is it still our fault?" Red asked dryly.

"Oh, every time something _bad _happens, it's your fault," Robin clarified, his ears perkier than ever.

"Sounds fair," Red shrugged and caught the cat-boy in an embrace and swung him around. "Congratulations, 'mum'! You're not gonna get fat, are you?"

"Red! Don't manhandle him! He's pregnant!" Slade growled and pulled Robin protectively towards him.

"Oomff!" said Robin, who had collided rather hard with the man's chest. "Hey, I'm not gonna break!" he snorted. His eyes glittered, though, showing that he really didn't mind the situation at all. He reached up and wound his hands around the man's neck.

"So… you happy too?"

"Yes," Slade smiled. "But you are going to take another test in week or so, just to make sure. Then I'm going to contact the man I found who told me about the Ferocitas, and get some help." The mercenary seemed to mentally go over a long checklist, making Robin wonder if he had planned ahead.

"Yes, Sir!" the teen grinned, and then suddenly let go of the man. "Oh, I have to call Bruce!"

Robin had been in contact with the man during the last year, but only through email and phone, sending reports and sharing information about the situation in Jump in general. The man knew he had left the Titans, but hadn't argued much about it. Batman preferred to work alone, and didn't question Robin's choice. In fact he had been rather proud of his young charge, especially when he had seen the effect on the crime in the city, which had dropped considerably.

There were one or two things Robin had forgotten to tell him, however, so when they saw each other face to face a few minutes later, Robin had no idea what the man was staring at.

"Hi Bruce! I got news!"

"I… can see that…" the man said slowly.

"It shows?" Robin asked and looked down. "No, it doesn't! What do you mean?"

"Your… ears…"

"My..? Oh… _Oh-oh_…"

Bruce saw Robin glance off screen at someone, but then the teen focused on him again.

"I forgot to tell you that, huh…?" he said and something swished behind him. Bruce's eyes widened.

"You have a tail too? Is this some kind of spell? What _happened_?"

"Well… it all started on my birthday last year…" Robin began.

"Last _year_?"

"Are you listening or yelling?" Robin said flatly. "Thought so. Well, then… yeah… as I said, last year…"

* * *

When the teen had finished his story about his transformation and what it meant, ultimately causing him to leave the Titans, Batman put his head in his hands briefly, a very weird gesture for the masked hero, but one that Robin had, occasionally, seen before. Expecting a lecture of a life-time, Robin's ears fell a bit.

"Robin… I'm… sorry."

"I-you… what?" Robin blinked, faltering on the verge of defending himself.

"When I took you in, a woman from the circus came to see me. She told me that you belonged to this… I think she said sacred family or something. Her English wasn't exactly easy to understand, I'm afraid… I even remember the word Ferocitas … I was going to look into it, but… life got a little crazy after that and… Robin, I am sorry, I forgot…"

"Oh… wow… I mean, that's okay, Bruce, it really is… I don't know much about it either, it's not like it's easy to find anything…"

"I'll help you," the man said determinedly. "I'll pull every string there is, I promise."

"Thanks! It would be great, because I really need more info right now… cause… cause…" Robin broke off, as he wasn't completely sure how to tell the man.

"He's pregnant," Slade said, walking past the screen behind Robin, disappearing again on his way to the other side of the room.

"You're… who's… you're… who?" Bruce stuttered, and then settled for the question his mind was able to process at the moment. "Who was that?"

"Err… I might have forgotten a few more things…" Robin obviously tired to make himself look small. "That was Slade, my lover."

"Slade as in Slade _Wilson_!" Bruce gaped, as his internal cross-reference system matched the man's name with his build and eye-patch.

"Err… yes, and-"

"I'm the other thing he forgot," Red swaggered into view. "Hi! Red X here. I bet you've heard of me?"

"Err… no? Who are you?" Bruce felt like this _had _to be candid camera.

"My… _other_ lover?" Robin squeaked.

"Your_ oth_-"

"What do you mean you haven't heard of me? I'm the best thief in Jump! Hell, I'm probably the best on the _continent_!" Red X crossed his arms and glared at the Dark Knight.

"_Thief_?" Bruce repeated tiredly.

Red X huffed and walked off screen again.

"_Used_ to be!" Robin hurriedly explained. "They gave that up when they started helping me to learn how to work with my new abilities… well... _mostly _they did…" Robin mumbled as they had agreed not to ask too many questions, and the men clearly still worked with_ something_. "Anyway, I would never have been able to be a hero again without them!"

"Robin… I… I know I taught you to do anything to stop crime, but I didn't exactly mean _this_…" Bruce said in a rather exhausted and empty voice.

"Please don't be angry?" Robin asked and Bruce got a first taste of 'kitty-eyes', complete with a pouting bottom lip.

"I… I'm not angry, Robin…" he answered. "I'm… a little bit too shocked…"

"Don't worry, you are taking it extremely well," Slade said, coming into view once more, placing his hands on Robin's shoulders. "It is a bit much, I suspect. Robin's appearance, the fact that he's living with two men… and that he's pregnant."

"Yes… preg… how did that-? I mean when-? I mean… are you _sure_?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, well, this little thing says so…" Red said, coming up to the screen and showing Bruce the pregnancy-test. "How do these things work anyway?"

"It measures the amount of hCG hormone in the urine," Slade explained.

Red X stared at the stick.

"You mean that he _peed _on this! My _God_, why didn't anyone_ say _anything? Waving this around like- _GOD_!" the teen hurried off to the bathroom, presumably to wash his hands.

"Please excuse him; he's a bit of an idiot," Slade told Bruce firmly. "Obviously we are hoping for the child to be mine."

"Yeah, if you want it to be _ugly_," Red yelled from the bathroom.

Robin just grinned.

"I love them," he purred.

"I… see…" Bruce said, though he obviously had his doubts. "So... you… are sure a regular pregnancy test will work in this case?"

"There's no reason for it not to," Slade told him, sounding slightly insulted. "We'll take a confirmation test later, though, and if that is positive…"

"I'm knocked up!" Robin chirped happily.

"I'm…" Bruce took a deep breath. "I'm going to be a grandfather?"

Robin beamed, and Bruce noted how Slade relaxed slightly. He hadn't even known the man was tense until his body-language changed.

"Yup! Will you tell Alfred?"

"I will. Slowly. I don't want him to have a heart attack… one person is enough…" he muttered and put a hand on his chest. "What else do you need?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked and cocked his head to the side.

"I already promised to look into the research-part, but do you have a safe place to live? What about equipment? Clothes? Doctors?"

"You don't have to-" Robin started.

"Oh, _yes_ I do, young man. I'm getting _involved_," Bruce said sternly.

"Why did that sound like a threat?" Red X whispered.

"Because, in a way, I'm sure it _was_," Slade smirked. "We appreciate any help, Mr. Wayne. Oh dear. Robin? Did you forget to tell him that we know your identities too?"

"Maybe," Robin mumbled.

"If it had been possible, perhaps we should hope the kid is_ all_ mine?" Slade suggested with a smirk.

"Gonna give birth to it too?" Robin snorted, than paled. "Birth… I have to…" he rushed off to the bathroom again.

"I have gathered some information myself, and found a contact. I'll send you everything and we can work on this together, what do you say?" Slade suggested, only glancing at Robin's tail as it whipped into the bathroom, seconds before the sounds of someone being sick filtered through into the main room.

"Sounds good, thank you," Bruce nodded. "Don't for a moment think that I won't beat the hell out of the both of you if I think you deserve it, though."

"Fair enough," Slade shrugged.

"Hey, you should be lucky that it was _we _who bought him!" Red snorted.

"_Bought_-?" Bruce growled.

"Err… that would be another thing he forgot, right?" Red X groaned.

"BOUGHT!" Bruce roared.

"I'll have Robin call you back in a minute," Slade said hurriedly and pressed the off-switch. Not even he was prepared to face Batman in that mood. Let the kitten handle it.

_T.B.C…_

* * *

A/N: Ah, my dear three readers who have made it this far, would you please review to let me know that you are here? I'd like that very much, although I think there will only be a small group of us. No matter. Let's keep this intimate… ;)

Oh, I was gonna post this tomorrow, but I thought what the heck… I might very well post chapter two of this tomorrow if you want?


	2. But It's Gonna Take Money

A/N: Welcome to part two!

Happy Birthday **ilynaruto**! Also got other very good reasons to update like new aching braces and a poor little child with an ear-infection... Next update will probably be on tuesday, though, because I'll be away tomorrow...

**IMPORTANT:** I know/think I mentioned this in one of the A/N's in a previous Circus Freak story, or maybe I didn't… anyway, it's important to note that in THIS universe, **Slade does NOT have a previous family,** so he doesn't have kids. That means this is all new to him too, but don't worry. He will be in perfect control at all times… won't you, Slade? Slade? Slade! Stop hugging your knees and come out from the corner! Honestly!

**

* * *

**

Kitty Litter of a Different Kind

**Part 2: But It's Gonna Take Money**

"This won't do at all, will it Alfred?" Robin heard a voice say from the hallway.

"I quite agree, Sir," An older one answered.

"Bruce? Al?" Robin shouted and threw the door open, closely followed by Slade and Red X who had been woken up by his shouting.

Robin was already hugging the men to death, and Slade crossed his arms, looking disgruntled.

"How did you find us?"

"Yeah? And how the hell did you get _in_?" Red X added. "Even _I_ have problems when the alarm is on."

"That's because you can't remember a four-digit code to save your life," Robin grinned. "Don't mind my mates, guys, they are just grumpy about being woken up," he told his mentor and the old butler, who were both dressed in civilian clothes.

"It's ten in the morning," Bruce told them disapprovingly. "What are you doing sleeping?"

"Some of us work nights," Red X yawned. "I thought _you _of all people would understand."

"I think he merely is trying to find things to complain about," Slade smirked. "And we are being bad hosts. Breakfast, anyone?"

"Please," Bruce nodded. "And I don't have to _try_… this building, for example. I hope you are planning to move soon?"

"What's wrong with it?" Robin shrugged, looking around.

"Wrong? It's a dark, dank abandoned warehouse down by the docks, and it barely has a workable kitchen! The only room somewhat livable seems to be the bedroom. A child needs to have something better than this!" Bruce snorted and gestured to the bare concrete hallway they were standing in.

Robin glanced over at Alfred who nodded sternly.

"Yeah, well… I… guess we can look for something?" the cat-boy said uncertainly and looked up at Slade, his ears twitching a bit nervously. Slade was the Alpha here, and Robin felt a bit uneasy about having the other Alpha in his life questioning the man's decisions.

"I have already decided that we will move. We do have time, though," Slade shrugged, reaching out to still Robin's ears.

"How do you know?" Bruce said dryly. "It's been a week, and none of us have been able to track down this contact of yours yet. We have no idea if a Ferocitas carries for nine months or less!"

Robin had taken refuge in Red's arms by now.

"Come on, guys, don't fight?" he asked meekly.

"Stop scaring my kitten!" the thief snarled.

"I'm not scared!" Robin bristled. "It's just that… that…"

"We're not fighting, we're discussing," Slade said. "Let's go find that breakfast now, all right?"

"Yes, and afterwards I have some properties for you to look at," Bruce told them smugly.

"Really?" Robin asked.

"Yes. And before your… _mate_ here blows a fuse; I'm not trying to interfere, I'm only trying to do something nice for my grandchild. If you don't like any of the places, that's fine, but it would be helpful to at least see what's on the market to narrow down what you are looking for, right?"

"Is he always so annoyingly logical?" Slade muttered.

"Well… yes," Robin admitted with a grin.

"If he whips Slade's ass, I'm happy," Red X grinned, earning himself stares from the men in question. He gulped as Bruce looked him over.

"So, young man… ready to be a father?"

"Yup, old man. Ready to be a grandpa?" the thief smirked.

"It seems, gentlemen, that we have finally been able to find the kitchen. Whether or not we'll be able to find something _edible_, however…" Alfred looked around the place without much hope.

The inhabitants, feeling that their honor was at stake, did manage to put together a rather passable breakfast, even though Robin's choice; tuna with whipped cream, seemed rather unorthodox.

"Isn't it a bit early for cravings?" Bruce asked Slade quietly.

"Cravings? No, that's what he normally eats when he can get away with it," the man shrugged. "He can stomach milk-products, but very little vegetables. He can also eat raw meat… I guess we have to find out if he has to follow a special diet now," Slade added thoughtfully.

"Furry things are already on the no-list," Red X explained.

"I used to lick them," Robin tried to clarify between bites.

"Right…" Bruce said and looked over at Alfred for support.

"Well, jolly good you're not anymore, then!" the older man said, years in the presence of Batman had made him rather used to weird things.

"Wouldn't say that… last night he licked Slade's ba- AOUCH!" X got cut off by two people kicking him rather violently under the table. "Slade's… err…blanket?" the thief winced.

"Nice save," Robin muttered.

"I said it before; we are praying the child is mine," Slade said apologetically.

"Yes, because it will be sooo smart, won't it?" the thief snorted.

"Of course," Slade shrugged.

"Right," Red X said. "I want you to remember that, Robin… if it has a _really big head_, it's Slade's."

"Hey!" Robin raised a finger in warning. "Don't go there!"

"Well, I… I assume there will be a C-section?" Bruce mumbled, clearly uncomfortable, but also determined to know.

"Of course," Slade said again. "Unless the Ferocitas have some other way to deal with male pregnancies, we are rather out of other options, aren't we?"

"We are not even gonna _consider _other options!" Robin snorted. "And if you give me any "natural"-drivel, I'll make sure _you_ get pregnant next!"

"Yes, well, that's that discussion ended," Red chuckled.

"You guys really need to find someone to talk to soon," Robin frowned. "I've been all over Jump, and online, but I can't find anything Slade hasn't… sure, I'm only five weeks along, but…"

"Yes, it's early days, well, at least we _think_ so," Bruce said. "Robin, I hope you are prepared for… things not going well?"

Robin nodded and briefly pressed his head against Slade's shoulder for support.

"I know… I mean, many women miscarry too, so…"

"I'm sure we can get some answers from Mr. Sylva when I track him down," Slade said. "The man really knows how to disappear."

"Well, you did talk to him the first time," Red said.

"First time?" Bruce frowned.

"Yeah… it was a hairball," Robin shrugged.

"So you _knew_ he could become pregnant? How irresponsible _are _you?" the Dark Knight growled.

"We knew there was a tiny chance, yes," Slade said. "But the odds were clearly against it."

"Besides, Robin practically raped us," Red defended himself.

"And I don't like condoms. They refuse to make them fish-flavored," Robin muttered. "I've written letters of complaints and everything."

"I believe, Sir, that you will not like where this discussion will lead," Alfred said dryly.

"I've already figured that out, thanks," Bruce mumbled. He cleared his throat and tried to act like the last couple of seconds hadn't happened, as he continued. "So… what did Mr. Sylva say?"

"The important facts included that Ferocitas might _not _carry as long as normal humans, and that the child might be small. That's why we weren't sure how far along he was last time; it might not show that much. It must show _some_, however, so there's no reason to believe that labor is imminent."

"Oh, I love it when you talk all brainy," Red X gasped. "So, what you are saying is that Robin's not gonna pop out a kitten any day soon, right?"

"_Baby_, idiot!" Robin snorted, slapping the other teen's head.

"Well… baby or idiot… depends on who he father is…" Slade smirked.

"Careful there, big guy…" Red X smirked back. "You better be nice to me…"

"Oh? Why start now?" Slade asked innocently.

"Because when Robin is bloated like a balloon, moody as hell, and hates your guts... who are you gonna fuck, huh?"

"Right. Didn't think about that…" Slade said slowly. "I'll try to cut down on the insults."

"When I'm bloated as a WHAT?" Robin growled.

"… and in the mean time…" Slade smirked at Red. "You might want to start to think about who _you_ are going to fuck from _now_ on… idiot."

"Do you think they even realize that we're here?" Bruce murmured.

"It does not appear so, Sir," his butler sighed.

_T.B.C…_

* * *

A/N: there must be something wrong here, because I DID get more than four reviews for the first chapter, from people telling me they were reading… ;) Actually 31 as I'm writing this! Crazy! I REALLY didn't expect it... Made me all giddy! Since I'll update rather often you don't have to review every time, but if you are along or the ride, please let me know by the end of it how it was, okay? And if you DO review every time it still makes me very happy of course! ;)


	3. A Whole Lotta Spending Money

A/N: Just a heads up! This story is going to jump forward in time quite a bit now and then. Sometimes mere days, sometimes weeks… these jumps will be more noticeable toward the end, and I think I have managed to make sure that you know what month Robin is in/how long it's been since last chapter every time (when it's important)… hopefully you won't be too confused! ;)

**

* * *

**

Kitty Litter of a Different Kind

**Part 3: A Whole Lotta Spending Money**

"This is perfect! Slade, isn't it perfect?" Robin cooed as he ran around the large apartment like a demented Energizer Bunny.

"I guess it's adequate," the man said dryly.

"Oh, get over it, babe, Robin's right! It's perfect! And just look at the view!" Red X exclaimed, making a rather good impression of an Energizer Bunny himself.

"Being a penthouse, it will make sure you can come and go unnoticed, and it's not overlooked," Bruce said, sounding very pleased with himself.

"The colors are awful, though…" Slade muttered.

The rest of the group looked around at the freshly painted white walls and gave the man strange looks before ignoring his sulking.

"Alfred must see this too!" Robin insisted. The old butler had excused himself from house-hunting for a while to have some tea at a nearby café.

"Come on out and look at the patio, there's a beautiful big roof garden out there," Bruce said to his young ward, who made a strange little pleased meow-sound and rushed away. More whoops of delight could soon be heard from outside.

Slade passed Bruce with something the millionaire almost thought was a growl, and joined his mate outside.

"This is perfect for going on missions, I can even jump down to the next building if I get my speed up," Robin declared happily as he looked around the secluded garden which managed to look almost like a real one, except all the plants were in pots of different sizes. It even had lemon-trees.

"Excuse me?" Bruce said as he came out the door.

"No missions Robin, out of the question," Slade said firmly.

"I concur," Bruce said, the men looking almost surprised at being on the same side for once.

"What? Of course I won't go on missions while I'm _pregnant_, but when the baby comes-"

"No," the bat and the mercenary said in unison.

"What _is _this? Lots of mother's work, even in dangerous professions! Red, back me up!" Robin growled.

"Sorry, have to side with the big guys here. You're good, Robin, but you are reckless, and you are still too easily distracted."

"I'm _damn_ good, and I got everything under control now!" Robin snarled, his tail whipping behind him, and his ears were so flat against his head that they were nearly invisible. "It's not like I'm some out-of-contr- oh! Got you!" Robin chirped as he pounced on a balled up paper towel Red X had just thrown. He then looked up on the three men in front of him and blushed. "Well… I… I'm not like this when I _focus_!" he insisted.

"I just think you should do something less dangerous… like joining a SWAT-team," Red snorted.

"Bruce still got to be Batman…" Robin sulked.

"I had Alfred at home, taking care of you, and you were _eight_. Do you really want to leave a baby to be raised by these two?" Bruce gestured at Robin's mates, who looked mildly affronted, but didn't object since it seemed to work.

"At least consider some sort of… maternity-leave," Slade suggested. "You can still train and go on easier missions… surveillance, perhaps..," he added half heartedly, knowing Robin could never watch one thing for very long anymore, without growing bored. Unless the thing moved.

"Okay… I'm not giving up being a hero, though!" Robin warned them. "I can be both! I mean, we are going to be _three_ people looking after_ one_ baby… how hard can it be?"

"Famous last words…" Bruce muttered.

* * *

The following week, since Robin still persisted on being pregnant, they moved into their new flat. Bruce and Alfred came by for a little house-warming party before they went back to Gotham.

"I hope you come back soon!" Robin pleaded with the pair. "I'm glad you've been able to stay so long, though…"

"Yes, but Superman is starting to bitch about looking after two cities…" Bruce smirked. "We will come by as much as we can, though. In the mean time, here's a little something from the both of us…" the man handed over a box containing a baby-blanket with circus animals on it, and a book of baby-names. Robin hugged the blanket, tears streaming down his face, before attacking the men with hugs and kisses.

"Is… is something wrong?" Bruce asked, a little uncomfortable with the intense show of affection.

"He's just happy and a little hormonal…" Slade explained and gathered the overexcited kitten in his arms. "Shhh… let's look through the book, shall we?"

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that Robin opened the book, though. All three of them were on their bed, their brand new bed, in their brand new huge bedroom. The mattress, sheets, frame and headboard were all specially ordered, because it was a rather huge thing, almost as wide as two double beds. Slade complained that it would be a bother to get up from in the morning, but stopped as Red made a remark about the feeble elderly. They needed it anyway, unless they wanted to be cramped or kick someone off. Besides, Robin more often than not ended up sleeping _across_ the bed, or curled up in the middle, and now he could do that without causing his lovers too much trouble.

He was currently on his stomach, sprawled across their knees, as Red and Slade were sitting in bed reading. The alpha was deeply immersed in a book about some war or other, which was thick as a brick and, according to Red, 'didn't even have pictures'. Red's book was filled with pictures, since it was a comic.

Robin stretched and purred, the seemingly uncomfortable position suiting him perfectly. Red's hand scratched above his tail, and Slade's did the same behind one of his ears, which only increased the purring. The only time the sound lessened was when any of them had to withdraw their hands to change pages.

Despite the pleasure, Robin could still focus on the pages before him, although his mates didn't make it easier.

"What do you think we should call the baby?" he asked the others, eager to have them involved.

"How 'bout Bob? You know? Bobcat?" Red snickered.

"Idiot," Robin snorted and lashed out at him with his tail.

"Okay, okay… only joking. Leo, then? It's a nice name, isn't it? _And _cat-related."

Robin mulled it over.

"I kinda like Leo for a boy, but isn't it… you know… a little…?"

"What?" the thief asked, a bit annoyed at having his idea turned down.

"I think what Robin means is that people might see it as we are naming our son Mister Whiskers," Slade drawled. "But at least you didn't suggest 'Sylvester' or 'Tom'."

"… not yet, I didn't…" Red muttered.

"I don't want us to focus on that I'm a Ferocitas," Robin said. "This is a child, not an _animal_."

"Oh, come on kitten! I don't think we're getting a pet!" Red objected. "I'm sorry… just bad jokes, okay?"

"We're used to them," Slade snorted, making Robin snicker silently. "As for names, I seem to remember suggesting 'Dominic' or 'Alexandra'"

"Uh, heavy," Red muttered. "I want something _fun_!"

"A name isn't supposed to be fun, it's supposed to be useful," Robin snorted. "I don't want anyone to laugh… hey; do any of you have anyone you want to name the baby after?"

The older males looked at each other and then shook their heads and shrugged.

"Bruce's father was named Thomas…" Robin said thoughtfully.

"That's Tom again!" Red objected. "What about your folks?"

"John and Mary… Yeah, I'd like to honor them… Besides, I'm named John too."

"What about 'Richard'? It's not like you're using it…" Red grinned.

"Nah, too… stuffy," Robin shrugged.

"Some parents focus on the meaning of the names when they search for one," Slade said. "They might, for example, choose a trait they want the child to have, like being brave, and then pick a name with that meaning."

"Yeah, this book has a section for that too…Hmmm… brave… brave…" Robin flipped through the pages. "Amos, André, Andrew… nah, I'm not sure this is gonna help… I'd like a name that _sounds_ good."

"Yes, but you don't wanna name the kid something which means like 'stick in the mud' do you? Or 'Slade', which means 'stick up the ass'," Red commented.

"Slade means valley or 'from the valley'," the older male growled.

"Suitable for a low-life," Red grinned, then winced as he had forgotten that Robin's legs were keeping him in place, so he couldn't duck the cuff to his head which followed. "Ow," the teen muttered, massaging the back of his head. "Anyway, I know I suggested Mercury, is that too out there? Could be both a boy and a girl."

"It's a bit out there, yeah…" Robin said. "But I do like the sound of it… let's put it on the maybe-list."

"There's a maybe-list?" Slade asked.

"Of course there is," Robin said, like that was something everyone had been informed of.

"Could Alexander or Alexandra go on it?" the man asked.

"You are just suggesting that because you have a crush on Alexander the Great!" Red grinned.

"Do not."

"Do too! You were the only one of us who sat through that crappy movie, and you have like _shelves_ of books on him," Red grinned.

"X is right, you have it bad," Robin snickered. "Good thing he's dead, or I would have to chain you up."

"You think Slade would bottom for him?" Red asked, and the younger males burst out laughing.

_T.B.C…_

* * *

A/N: funny thing here… I had first written "Duracell-bunny" but my lovely beta Kiratoya said "Energizer-bunny"… I was all "Ah, the companies must have different names in Sweden/USA" but decided to look it up… and they are different things! The Duracell-bunny came first, however, and is the bunny I am familiar with (never heard of the energizer thing). The energizer-people first created their bunny as a parody of the Duracell one, but they won the right to the trademark in north America and Australia, so what we in Sweden/Europe knows as the Duracell Bunny is known there as the Energizer bunny! Weird, huh! It's an American show, though, so I went with my Beta on this… but you are free to substitute it in your mind! And look them both up on Wikipedia if you have no idea what ANY of them are.. .;)

About the subject of baby-names: already decided, but if you feel like guessing/trying to make me change my mind; go ahead... ;) And no, I'm not telling you about the boy/girl thing!

Next update? Well… when do you want it and why? ;)


	4. It's Gonna Take Plenty of Money

A/N Thank you for all the revs! It's almost ridiculous… watch out or I'll JUST write M-preg from now on! ;) (oh, I scared a few people to death there)

**writerchickidee** gave me a reason to post this chapter asap, and that reason was: I WANT TO KEEP THE AWESOMENESS GOING!

Of course I couldn't deny her a new chapter then! Here it is!

**

* * *

**

Kitty Litter of a Different Kind

**Part 4: It's Gonna Take Plenty of Money**

"I've found him!" Slade declared one day. Christmas and New Years were just over and the three of them had begun to accept all the changes in their lives.

"Thank God," Robin sighed. He was three months along, couldn't stand the smell of doughnuts and most flowers, as well as Red's favorite shampoo, and getting rather worried that they would have to deal with this without any expert help. "Wait a moment, I have to pee."

When Robin returned, Red had been caught up as well.

"Great, where is he?" the thief asked.

"Outside of New York. There is supposed to be one of those Ferocita-shows starting tomorrow, and-"

"I gotta pee," Robin let them know and disappeared again.

They waited patiently for his return and then Slade continued.

"He doesn't have time to come here," the man was clearly annoyed at this, "but he has invited us to visit. He'll have a lot more information for us, but he thought it would be easier face-to-face."

"When are we leaving?" X asked.

"I have to pee."

"After someone invents diapers for human cats…" Slade sighed.

"Hey, it's not my fault the baby's pushing on my bladder!" Robin snarled as he hurried off.

"Maybe we should just talk in the bathroom?" Red suggested.

The conversation picked up again a few moments later however, as Robin came out.

"Okay, leave. When?" the cat-boy asked.

"As soon as possible would be preferable, as the show only lasts for a few days. As I understand it flying should be no problem in your condition," the oldest man said.

Robin nodded. He trusted Slade to know these things.

"Good, then how about tomorrow? I'll just call Bruce to let him know where we are."

"Is the mother hen worried?" Slade sneered.

"Oh, be nice! Oh! I have to-"

"Pee?" Red suggested.

"No," Robin gulped. "throw up!"

"You know what, Slade?" Red said as they once again were left staring at the bathroom door. "I think we need to bring a bucket."

* * *

To avoid unnecessary stress and attention they ended up chartering their own plane the very next day. Even though he had thrown up the day before, most of Robin's nausea had actually disappeared by now which was a blessing to all involved. His raving need to pee, however, had taken over instead.

After following the directions left by Mr. Sylva, and stopping for numerous bathroom breaks, they reached a large guarded gate at the end of a lane on the very outskirts of a New York suburb Robin couldn't remember the name of. He was slightly worried about the fact that, after getting pregnant, his mind seemed a little bit… mushy. He had read enough blogs and forums online to know that this seemed to happen to women as well, but he was insulted that his otherwise brilliant mind had become so preoccupied that he couldn't remember addresses or where he left his book. It was enough that he had to deal with his cat-instincts at a daily basis, which, Robin had to admit, made him look like an idiot more often than he cared to think about.

Slade gave the password, another thing Robin had forgotten about, and they were through.

The grounds didn't, surprisingly enough, contain the manor Robin had expected from the gates, but instead several large circus-sized tents. At the far end there seemed to be a camping ground, filled with caravans, motor homes and tents. The place was teeming with activity, and Robin's eyes couldn't stop flickering from one exotic creature to the next

"Okay, let's search this freak-show and find Mr. Sylva," Slade muttered as he parked in an area he had been waved into by an attendant.

"F-freak-show?" Robin asked, his lower lip wobbling.

"Fuck," he heard Slade and Red hiss at the same time. The older man turned around in his seat to face Robin who had been sitting in the back. "Poor choice of words. I'm sorry. _You _are _not_ a freak, Robin."

"Neither are _they_!" the teen growled and pointed toward the people in general.

"That's true, again, I'm sorry."

"You know how nervous Slade gets when he has to go play nice with people, right?" Red grinned. "We'll just cut him off for a week and forgive him, alright, kitten?"

"Okay…" Robin mumbled.

"A whole week?" Slade hissed to Red, who looked smug.

"Well, unless you make it up to him, of course," the now white-blond teen grinned.

"You'd better help, or 'cut off' will be taking on a whole new meaning for you," the man growled.

"Don't be mean to Red, Slade! It's not his fault you are an idiot!" Robin snorted and opened the car door. "Now let's go find that guy. But first… I have to pee."

* * *

Robin seemed to be in a rather forgiving mood, because soon he was walking between his two mates, clinging to both of them, as his wide eyes watched everything that was going on around him, understanding very little.

The same seemed to be true of the other two.

"Okay, I've been to a dog-show once…. it's a bit like that, right… there's like rings and judges and stuff…" Red said. "See? There seems to be just birds gathered over there," he added and pointed.

"No, Robin. Stay," Slade said as the cat-boy caught sight of the lovely colorful feathers.

"But-"

"No. Sylva is the main target; you can maim people on your spare time."

"I was just gonna _talk_ to-"

"Sure you were."

* * *

The air was a little bit chilly, but the real winter cold seemed to be kept at bay for the moment, and the ground was bare. Inside the tents it was warm enough, however, almost too hot in some.

They found the man, who turned out to be thin and gray-haired with age, half an hour later.

"Oh, this is Robin, yes?" he grinned, several teeth gone.

"That's me!" Robin grinned back.

"What a pretty, bright-eyed cat, yes? And pregnant you tell me? Unusual. It happens, though, it happens. Not to worry. I will arrange for you to meet other couple, yes?"

"There are other pregnant guys here?" Robin asked. He was a bit disturbed over the fact that the man seemed to be talking over his head, but, he supposed, there were many traditions here he wasn't aware of yet. He didn't have to like or accept them, but as long as he was a guest here, he _did_ have to respect them.

"Yes, cat. Settle down," the man smiled at him and patted his head.

Robin glanced up at Slade, whose jaw had tightened, but, exchanging a look, they both seemed to decide to play along. Red X rolled his eyes and silently agreed.

"We need more information about male pregnancies and what to expect. Is there somewhere we can go to talk?" Slade asked, taking charge.

"Yes, yes. Some tea? Come with me."

"Err… I have to pee," Robin mumbled.

Soon they were seated in a café area in one of the tents, Robin with a very large ice-cream in his hand, despite it being January. Mr. Silva had accepted Slade's offer of buying him tea and a sandwich and the mercenary had black coffee himself. Red X had settled for a coke.

"So, Sir…" Slade started, glaring at Red who burst out chuckling at the polite tone. "I must confess that we are a little worried here. As we understand it, Robin is about three months along now… how long do Ferocitas-pregnancies normally last?"

"Oh, very different, very different. Come here my boy!" the old man called to Robin, who reluctantly stood up and rounded the table. Sylva then started feeling Robin's still mostly flat stomach. "Ah… ah… Yes…" he mumbled to himself, and then let the teen go. "I think normal human time for him. Much too small for shorter. Nine months. Maybe eight."

"Good to know," Slade said.

"Yeah, we were worried he would just pop out a kitten any day…" Red grinned. The now blond teen winced a second later as he got his shin brutally kicked by Robin.

"Err… yes… about that…" Robin asked, carefully. "How am I… you know… the birth?"

"I've already told you that we will have a surgeon on call for a c-section," Slade said calmingly.

"No, no… no cutting. Very dangerous!" Sylva said urgently. "Baby too deep! Birth natural. No worry, happens natural."

"AAHH!" Red X screamed as Robin dropped his entire ice-cream cone in the thief's lap.

"_What are you talking about you fucking maniac_!" Robin screamed. "_I'm not a fucking girl! I can't give birth! Are you insane!_"

"Oh, the mood-swing, yes?" Sylva asked, unperturbed by the snarling cat-boy on the other side of the table.

"Well… in this case I'm tempted to join him," Slade admitted. "How could he possibly survive such a thing?"

"Oh, no worry, no worry…" Sylva repeated like he thought it helped. "Male carriers are special. He very stretchy, yes? You fuck him both same time, yes?"

The three mates all somewhat paled and glanced at each other.

"That… has happened, yes," Slade reluctantly admitted.

"He softens little more when time. No worry."

"But… a baby… is big!" Robin was gripping the table and looking sea-sick. Even Red X seemed to have forgotten to get the rest of the ice cream off him and looked worried.

"No, no. Mostly small." The man measured a distance about eight or nine inches. "All will be well. No worry. Soon fuck again."

Robin blanched a bit, but, he guessed, the man probably just wanted to let him know that he would be okay 'down there'.

"Oh, good! I was worried there for a while. Will he be as tight, though?" Red asked and got two kicks this time, as Slade joined in.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" Robin mumbled under his breath, close to rocking back and forth on his chair. "What the hell did you _do_?" he added, glaring accusingly at his mates.

"Let me remind you that _you_ wanted the baby in the first place," Slade said, raising his hands. Mr. Sylva had left them by now to go find the other pregnant male in the area.

"Yeah, we just did what you told us to do!" Red joined in.

"Well, you never listen to me normally, why _now_?" Robin growled. "Is it really gonna be okay?" he added in a small pleading voice.

"Yeah, no worries," Red nodded, and then pulled his legs away. "Hey, that's what_ he_ said, right? He _knows_, right? So don't worry!"

"As much as I hate to do so, I have to agree with Red," Slade nodded. "You will be fine, but we will still get you medical attention, of course."

"I want my mummy," Robin mumbled. "And I have to pee."

_T.B.C…_

* * *

A/N. Poor Robin. Poor sensitive readers. –grins evilly- To get an idea about baby-size, there's a pic of a pre-mature baby here (I want to warn really sensitive readers) www. usatoday. com/news/health/2007-02-20-tiny-baby_x. htm A ferocitas-child will not be born looking premature, though! This is just as a size-reference!


	5. To Do It Right

A/N: I'm posting this chapter for myself, because I have a job-interview this afternoon… ;) Good reason, huh? I'm nervous. I don't even know if I WANT the job, since it will mean commuting…. aaahhh… Well, I don't have experience from that exact line of work, but they obviously liked my letter… we'll see… now go read some m-preg! ;)

**

* * *

**

Kitty Litter of a Different Kind

**Part 5: To Do It Right**

"Hurry up, honey, they are over here," the group heard a voice say after a while.

"Shut the fuck up, Nate, or I'm gonna cut your fucking balls up and shove them in your fucking mouth and stitch the fucking thing shut!" came a snarled reply.

"Yes love," was the immediate response.

Robin couldn't help but stare when he spotted two other cats, larger than him and with stripes on their tails and even in their hair, coming up to them. One of them lacked much of the normal feline grace, however.

"Wooow… you're _huge_!" Robin gasped. The pregnant male's companion flinched noticeably, and seemed to get ready to either run or hold the other one back. Instead of attacking, however, the pregnant male lit up in a huge smile.

"Thanks! I'm Nick!"

"Nick and Nate… how cute," Red X grinned.

"Kill him," the 'cute' Nick snarled.

"Love, I don't think-" Nate started.

"_Kill him_! Or don't you _love_ me? Kill him, or-"

"Wait," Robin said, standing up between the enraged Nick and the trembling Red X. "He's mine, I'm afraid."

"Oh." An apologetic smile appeared. "I'm sorry. They are both yours, then?"

"Yeah…" Robin shrugged. Nicks mood didn't frazzle him in the least, it actually appeared normal to him. "Are you… tigers?"

"Yup. Both of us," Nick nodded. His colors where the standard tiger-colors of a rusty orange, black and tufts of white hair by his ears. His eyes were a golden color, which was very beautiful. His partner Nate was a stunning white tiger, though, his eyes an almost scary icy blue. Robin thought they were absolutely beautiful and suddenly felt very insignificant himself. Nick didn't seem to notice as he continued speaking. "Sylva says you're pregnant… as if I couldn't smell that for myself. Congratulations! First time?"

"Yeah… you?"

"Second. We have two boys from before," Nick said, and Nate nodded, beaming happily.

"Twins? Really? That's so cute!" Robin grinned. "Umm… I'm a bit worried though… about the… you know… birth."

"Don't be," Nate cut in. "It's all natural, and-"

"What the fuck do _you_ know! You just got to sit there and _hold my hand_! Big whoop!" Nick snarled. "And then you bitched about me breaking your finger. _One_ fucking finger! Like that pain comes even _close_ to-" He interrupted himself as he noticed the looks on the other's faces, and especially the nod of his mate's head toward Robin. "Oh… errm… yeah… you know, that said, it all comes naturally, really, and… well… it's worth it, right? Or we wouldn't have batch number two cookin' right now, would we? No, poor Nate would have been brutally neutered a long time ago."

"That I would," Nate nodded solemnly.

"I hope it's not insulting to ask, we are very new to this society, but as I understood it Ferocitas have owners, correct?" Slade asked, trying to take focus off the actual birth for a while.

"Oh, yes, we do. When my owner discovered that I was a carrier, she bought Nate for me," Nick grinned happily.

"She… bought…?" Robin blinked. "You didn't… you know… meet and… fall in love?"

"Sure! I got to help pick him out, didn't I? We went through pedigrees for _weeks_, let me tell you. And once we found Nate, his owner was reluctant to sell him, but we made a deal, and he gets first pick of our first cubs."

"You… are _selling_ your children?" Robin gaped.

"Robin, quiet," Slade said, as he saw the affronted looks on the tiger's faces. "Please, as I said, we've know very little of your ways. A Ferocitas _needs_ an owner though, don't they?"

"Yes, of course! We all need someone to bond with, or we would just run on instinct all the time and be little more than animals," Nick said.

"Robin's instincts are pretty strong… but we didn't know about the bonding and we're not sure if it happened the way it should-" Slade started.

"What he's asking is if that's the reason our kitten can't stop chasing things?" Red filled in.

"Why should he? Chasing things is fun," Nick looked down his nose at the thief, obviously making him feel uncomfortable again.

"You seem pretty well bonded to me," Nate offered. "We cats just have very strong instincts, that's all," he added, somewhat proudly.

"See? I'm not crazy," Robin muttered, tail twitching.

"Maybe you should look for a couple of future owners now?" Nate suggested. "Make some contacts at least. Robin's is adorable, even if he's just a domestic cat, and people pay a lot for cubs from male carriers, since they are so exclusive."

"Yes, well… how does it work when the father is human, though?" Slade asked. "We don't even know if the child will be a Ferocitas."

"Oh, that's true… well, I have no idea… never heard of it…"

"Wait, if it's not a Ferocitas, maybe it will be normal-sized!" Robin gasped, and started hyperventilating.

"No, no, your genes will take care of that," Nick told him reassuringly. "Don't worry."

"I'm starting to get worried about how many times people tell me not to worry…" Robin complained.

"Ah, you have now met! Lovely, yes?" Mr. Sylva walked up to them, beaming.

"Perfect timing, Sir," Slade said "We were wondering; the fact that we are humans, how might that affect the baby?"

"Oh, different," the old man nodded. "Not very common. Much sex, yes, but protection with women, yes? Sometimes child is Ferocitas, sometimes human, always taken care off. Humans not sold, of course!"

"How can you tell? Robin wasn't born with a tail," Red X asked.

"Not always case with dormant families. But we know, we know… Mostly traits are shown, and then on the fifteen birthday: ka-boom!" the man laughed.

"Yeah, ka-boom is right…" Robin muttered. "Talk about a surprise of a life-time."

"I thought you getting pregnant were rather higher on the list," X grinned.

"So no tails, then?" Slade tried to clear up.

"Oh, well, sometimes, sometimes!" the man amended. "With males quite often. And if so, more like the animal, yes?"

"What does he mean?" Robin whispered to Nick.

"Well, our cubs, Chris and Travis, are both born Ferocitas, and they develop a little faster than human babies… they won't grow up over night, but Chris could turn over on his stomach when he was one month and Travis did the same shortly after." Nick told him proudly.

Robin nodded, trying to look impressed without having a clue when babies normally could do that.

"They also have a lot of hunting-instincts," Nate said just as proudly. "They can be a handful, especially now when they are three, but on the other had a feather duster goes a long way at play-time."

"Don't listen to him; he got that thing for himself," Nick giggled.

"Are you… due soon?" Robin asked carefully.

"Oh, yes, any day. We live nearby or we wouldn't be here today, but Cecilia, that's our owner, likes to show us off, and it's always fun to meet people."

"Good luck… I hope you won't break any fingers this time…" Robin grinned a bit weakly.

"Me neither," Nate agreed.

"You too, but remember to hold both their hands!" Nick grinned. "Look up Cecilia and maybe we can keep in touch?"

"Yeah, I would love that!" Robin smiled happily. Then he thought of something he had been worried about for a while.

"Ummm… Nick? Can I talk to you… privately? Oh, but I have to pee first!"

"Me too!" the tiger grinned and waddled off with the black-haired housecat.

As they had walked out of earshot of the others, Robin began to explain.

"Well, it's like… They are both my lovers, and it's not like it really matters, but… is there a way to tell who the baby belongs to?" He felt strangely guilty about the question. "I mean, I know there are paternity tests and stuff, but is there some other way?"

"I don't know, but I could smell Nate on my cubs right away," Nick said. "I'm not sure if everyone can, but I think so."

"Cool…" Robin grinned. "Strange but cool."

* * *

The rest of the day on the site was almost as mind-boggling as the first part had been. They met with Cecilia, who agreed to exchange contact-information, and seemed like a very nice woman. She looked Robin over and told Slade and Red X that they had a champion on their hands, something they claimed they already knew, earning them some much needed points in Robin's book.

They watched some judgings, although they couldn't wrap their heads around ear-angles and things. Several men and women approached them, and it seemed the rumor of Robin's pregnancy was spreading with the speed of light. When people wanted to talk about future plans for the baby, however, they were politely turned down, or Robin would have started biting.

* * *

"I'm not going to sell my child!" the teen growled after the tenth person had been dismissed.

"Of course not, but they are probably right. He or she would have to find someone to bond to… but we have fifteen years to figure that one out," Slade said. "We should try to keep up a connection with this society, though… I'm not saying that we should join them, I don't think we should, but if, and I'm saying _if_, our child should find someone among these people, it would make things much easier, wouldn't it?"

"It depends. I won't let him or her treat our child like a pet," Robin was not very happy about the situation at all. All they had met had seemed nice, and most of them had smelled nice too. None has smelled really threatening, apart from the horrible dogs, but he had gotten through that tent by clinging to Slade. All in all it seemed that these were nice people in general. Nice but very strange people, like an alien culture.

"I talked to a guy about auctions," Red X told them. "Not to sell anything or anybody, I might add," he smirked. "They seem rather okay… not everyone can buy, normally… a few people are picked out by the current owner, and often the Ferocitas being sold, and his or her parents if it's a teen, helps out with that too. That way the new owner, however it is, has at least been accepted beforehand. It's not rare that two Ferocitas meet and try to convince their owners to sell or lend out one or the other so they can be together… it's more of the old fashioned arranged marriages… not sure that makes it better, but… you know…"

"I just have this image of selling people as sex-slaves," Robin snorted.

"Far from all owners have sex with their pets… as I understand it its more common with bunnies, cats and dogs… although I saw a fox before and _raaawr_!" Red X grinned.

"Fuck you," Robin hissed.

"Just teasing, kitten!" the thief amended.

"Well, judging by how you acted after your transformation, I'm not sure who would be taking advantage of whom," Slade smirked. "Ferocitas clearly have animal urges as well as other animal traits… if they bond to someone, a sexual relationship might seem natural to them, depending on if they prefer their owner's gender or not… I've seen notes to advertise playmates and play dates too, though. Obviously things need to be taken care of."

"I'm still not a fan." The black cat's tail whipped irritably from side to side.

"Well, like I said, we have fifteen years to figure it out, and the baby might be fully human too. Then all we have to worry about is dating," Slade shrugged.

"I think I'll just lock all of us up and be done with it," Robin decided.

"Come on, kitten! There's a market over there, let's go see how much we can buy, kay?" Red X suggested, lightening the mood. Robin's tail soon stopped whipping and started twitching with interest instead.

The stalls were filled with everything from especially made clothes, which allowed for tails or spikes and everything else a Ferocitas might have, to toys, food and grooming-tools. Robin got Slade and X to buy him a very soft brush for his ears and tail, even though he really didn't need one, a toy feather-duster, since Nate had been right about that one, a thick large dark red blanket and two t-shirts saying "Well, I'm pregnant, what's your excuse?" and "I kicked infertility's ass." He also forced Slade and Red to buy matching "daddy to be"-tees and change into them immediately. Seeing them do that, however, made the kitten somewhat horny and after that they spent some time in a secluded place behind the camping-site.

* * *

They left by late afternoon and checked into a hotel for the night.

"As we are on the east-coast already, I thought we could visit Gotham," Slade said as they were trying to settle on a normal-sized double bed.

"Really? That would be great!" Robin grinned happily.

"It would also get the bat off Slade's ass for a while," Red smirked. "Do you have any idea how many times he calls a week?"

"He calls? A lot?" Robin blinked. He, Bruce and Alfred spoke about one time a week or so.

"Yes." Slade sounded tortured. "He just wants to check up on you without smothering you. So he bothers me instead. Evil git."

Robin grinned and hugged the man.

"He loves me."

"Of course he does. Who doesn't?" Slade sighed with a small smile on his face.

"Love you too…" Robin mumbled tiredly. They had just found a position where they all actually fit on the bed when Robin sat up.

"Gotta pee."

_T.B.C…_

* * *

A/N: Tomorrow's **Black Sheep 3** day (previously know as Friday), but I can post on Saturday again, if you want? I love it when you give me a good/funny/stupid reason to, so please do! ;)


	6. Child

A/N: yes, it's only Friday, but what the hell! I'll probably post a chapter a day from now on, if I have the time… you deserve it!

**

* * *

**

Kitty Litter of a Different Kind

**Part 6: Child**

"So how are you feeling, Master Robin?" Alfred asked as he **served** the teen a very hearty breakfast two days later.

"Well, I'm getting lots of exercise running to the bathroom all the time…" Robin grinned. "And I'm tired… but other than that, I'm fine… haven't even thrown up for a few days now!"

"Glad to hear it," the old man smiled.

"Where's Slade?" Robin asked. "Red's still sleeping, the lazy ass, but I haven't seen Slade all morning."

"He's with Master Bruce, I believe, to 'fill him in', as they say."

"Well, I wanted him to fill _me_ in when I woke up," the cat-boy grinned.

"Please, no such talk at the table, Master Richard!" the butler huffed. Robin knew that when the old man used his given name it was time to listen, so he ducked his head in apology.

"Sorry."

"Are they a bad influence on you, I wonder?" the man muttered.

"Nah, I'm a _good _one on _them_!" the cat-boy grinned.

"Let's hope so," Alfred smiled and shook his head.

"Mornin'…" A sleepy voice greeted them from the door and Red X shuffled in.

"Morning, sleepy head!" Robin said, sounding perky. "You are getting lazier by the day," he added and leaned over to bump his head affectionately against Red's shoulder as his mate sat down.

"It's _me _you tend to climb over every time you have to go pee," the thief complained, and kissed one of the cat's sensitive ears in return.

"Of course, Slade is much bigger," Robin explained.

"But you keep waking me up! I need my beauty-sleep!" X groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I believe, young Mister X, that once the baby comes, you will have to get used to much less sleep than this," Alfred said dryly.

"I know, I know… and for god's sake, call me Red! At least not Mister! That was my dad… probably… No matter, is all this 'fatten up Robin'-food or can I have some?"

"Have some," Robin snickered. "I'm getting fat enough as it is."

"You're not even close to fat enough, honey… I'll tell you when you are," Red X grinned and grabbed a sandwich.

A moment later Slade and Bruce joined them. Robin pulled his lost mate down on his other side and rubbed his cheek against him as well.

"Hmmm… you smell like the Batcave. Did you_ need_ to go there to decide things over my head?"

"What makes you think we did something like that?" his older mate answered innocently and tilted Robin's head up for a kiss.

"Because you were planning stuff…" Robin snorted. His perky ears gave him away, however: he wasn't annoyed.

"Well, we do have a few _suggestions_," Bruce admitted as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"As…?" the cat asked.

"About your medical care… we could get someone within the Ferocitas-society, but we'd rather prefer that they know as little about us as possible… so I suggested Doctor Leslie… what do you think?"

"Great, I like her, and she already knows all our secrets and stuff… we can trust her," Robin nodded.

"Who is this chick?" Red wanted to know.

"Doctor Leslie Thompkins is semi-retired and has taken care of Bruce since forever," Robin answered. "And me," he added. "She's really nice. Think she'll do it?"

"I'll give her a call," Bruce grinned. "I want to see her face when she finds out about all of this, anyway."

* * *

"Oh, you_ impossible_ boy! What in heaven's name have you gotten yourself into now?" The grey-haired slightly dumpy woman exclaimed as she came into the Batcave's medical area and spotted Robin.

"I've gotten knocked up!" Robin grinned cheekily. "How 'bout you?"

"Watch out young sir, you're still not too old for a spanking," the woman grinned back.

"Hear-hear," Slade leered, while Red X snickered.

"Ignore them. They are going to be fathers so they think they are important for some reason," the cat-boy smirked while Leslie was busy examining his ears and tail.

"Amazing. I've seen a lot of weird things here in Gotham, but _this_…" she mumbled.

"You think I look weird?" Robin asked unhappily.

"You? No, you are too pretty to be believed… it's the circumstances I was talking about. Bruce has told me everything you have found out so far… I must say I thought he was joking. Not that he does that very often, but this time…"

Soothed once more, Robin's ears rose again since they had been drooping a bit.

"So will you help us?"

"Of course… But let me tell you, I'm not a midwife… Delivery in an emergency is part of basic medical training, and I've helped quite a few women in the slums over the years, but this is slightly out of my league. On the other hand, it's probably out of most people's league, so… I'm going to start with all your vitals and figure things out from there."

Robin nodded and was then measured, weighed and checked all over. His temperature and blood pressure was written down, and the woman took a sample of blood to process in her little lab at her clinic.

"Are you aware that you will have to move to Jump, at least for the last month or so?" Slade asked.

"Bruce has already started to arrange for a flat in the very building you live in," the woman said. "The sun will do me good, I think."

"Alfred and I have decided to temporarily move as well in a few months," Bruce suddenly told them.

"You will?" Robin and Slade asked as one, but with very different expressions on their faces. Robin looked delighted. Slade… not so much.

"Yes, I've arranged for the JL to cover Gotham due to a family emergency," Bruce smiled. "I don't want to be on the other side of the continent from you in all this."

"Thank you! I love you both so much!" Robin exclaimed and threw himself around the man's neck, getting a warm hug back.

"If I could have my patient back, please?" Leslie snorted, trying to hide how moved she felt behind a little gruffness. Robin and Bruce had never expressed their feelings like this before, not even when hurt, although she had always seen the worry and love in their eyes.

"Sorry, Doctor Leslie," Robin said and did his cute-kitten routine, which of course earned him instant forgiveness.

"There… I think that's all… except for the ultrasound."

"We can see the baby?" Robin exclaimed.

"You have an ultrasound scanner here?" Slade asked.

"Yes, it's a quick way to find a bullet…" Bruce shrugged.

"Yes, and thanks to that, at least I've gotten some training with it over the years," Leslie said dryly. "Training I would have rather avoided, but at least it turns out to be useful now. Hop up on the table, Robin."

The cat-boy obeyed as the small portable machine was set up. He winced as the doc spread cold goo over his whole stomach, and even pulled down the waist of his pants to his hips.

"Sorry, I'm just not quite sure where to look yet," the woman apologized.

"Well, at least it's probably somewhere in that area…" Robin grinned.

"What a waste of perfectly good lube," Red X complained.

"I didn't think it was possible, but since you have become blond again, your IQ has actually _dropped_," Slade snorted, making Robin giggle.

They all turned serious, however, when Leslie started the examination. For a long time nothing happened.

"There… there's no baby?" Robin asked worriedly, grabbing hold of his mates who were standing on either side of the table.

"Don't worry I'm just familiarizing myself with your insides. They aren't completely human… Okay, going lower…" another moment of silence followed. "There!" All eyes shot to the screen and, squinting, Robin could see something very small and rounded in the middle of it.

"Is that – oh, I see a heartbeat!" he gasped and couldn't quite keep still. The scanner slipped a little bit but as the picture cleared the image of the baby became visible again.

"Wait, did it turn around?" Slade asked.

"No, I think…" Leslie said and moved the scanner very, very slowly back and forth. "Yes. Twins!"

"Twins! We're having twins?" Robin laughed, and then paled a little. "Oh, god, we're having twins?"

"No… sorry, my mistake," Leslie spoke up.

"We-we're not having twins?" Robin asked, not quite sure if he was disappointed or relieved.

"No, you're having triplets."

The cat's world turned dark for a moment, and he heard a loud thud to his left.

* * *

When he came to again, the first thing he heard was voices.

"I keep telling you, I did _not _faint, I took a step back and tripped on a cord!" Slade declared.

"I saw what I saw," Bruce hummed happily.

"Please tell me there's still just three? You haven't found five more by now, have you?" Robin asked weakly and regained all of the attention in the room.

"No, I've checked and double checked. There's three, all the hearts are beating like they should and everything else looks the way I think it's supposed to look," the doctor told him.

"Good… great… wow… three…" Robin tried to fit three babies into his future, where he had had a bit of trouble fitting just one. It looked like a terrible mess. "Can I see them again?"

Leslie obliged him and had the machine save images of all three children.

"Now, that's enough of that. The machine is not a toy, and should only be used sparsely. You'll get another look in a few months or so," she said sternly.

"Months?" Robin objected. "But-"

"It can be dangerous for the babies, Robin," Slade explained. "There's a slight risk for human babies, and we have no idea about Ferocitas."

"Oh. Okay. No more pictures," Robin nodded.

"Besides, there's always the risk of us finding more," Red X grinned.

"Oh, god, you're right, get that thing away from me!" Robin shouted and then started laughing along with everybody else.

_T.B.C…_

* * *

A/N: Leslie's last name is sometimes spelled Tompkins, according to Wikipedia, so both are correct.

Sooo… happy? ;)


	7. It's Gonna Take Time

**A/N: **Seems Bruce went on a little gender-bender-trip in the last chapter, thank you to those who pointed that out! (I wrote herself instead of himself). He will now hopefully stay male throughout the story.

There have been questions about Red's hair, and yes, he's a blond at the moment. I know I always write Red as having red hair and green eyes, but in the Circus Freak universe he actually has dyed hair (light, almost white hair with black roots as Robin first meets him) and blue-grey eyes… horribly confusing, isn't it? ;)

In this chapter you might find out more intimate details about Robin than you wanted… ;)

**

* * *

**

Kitty Litter of a Different Kind

**Part 7: It's Gonna Take Time**

"Three."

"It doesn't matter how many times you say that number, it won't change, Slade," Red X muttered.

They were still in the Batcave. The doctor was packing up and speaking quietly to Bruce while the three expecting parents were standing a bit to the side for some privacy.

"I know… but three!"

"Yeah… three…" Robin cut in, his eyes a bit glassy. "It's… can we _do_ this?"

"Seems to me you'll be doing most of the work," X shrugged.

"Yeah, _before_, but _after_!" Robin explained. "Taking care of three kids, and-" the teen suddenly stopped speaking for a moment. "I'm… going… to… give… birth… to… _three_… babies!"

"We'll be there for you, Robin… getting our _arms_ crushed if that is what it takes… I know you can do this," Slade told him seriously.

"Sure you can, kitten! If that prissy tiger could, so can you!"

"I think… I think I'd like to speak more with Nick," Robin mumbled.

"Good idea, I'll call Cecilia at once," Slade said and was just about to leave when Dr. Leslie approached them.

"Well, Robin, that's all for today, but before you leave Gotham I'm afraid I have to get a bit more personal."

"H-_how_ personal?" Robin asked.

"Your whole anatomy is new to me. I've learned a bit during the scan, but I really need to check your… anus."

"What?" Robin choked, his ears slicked against his head.

"It will, if what you have been told has been true, become your birth-canal… I really need to check it, to figure out how it works, if I'm to be able to help you."

Something in that statement rubbed Robin the wrong way, and, surprisingly, it wasn't the embarrassing examination. He deiced to keep his feelings to himself for now, however. He nodded dejectedly. There just was no use in complaining as he knew the others would make him do it anyway.

"Good. We'll do it tomorrow after I've done some tests and gotten the right equipment," Leslie said briskly. "Have a nice day… and, Robin? Congratulations."

The teen cracked a smile then. He had seemed to forget that he being pregnant was a great thing, something to celebrate.

"I want ice cream!" he declared.

"It's lunch-time, Master Robin," Alfred said disapprovingly.

"And ice cream it is," Slade said decisively. Mouths were opened in objection, but closed again very quickly after a look from the man.

* * *

That evening a simple touch to Robin's ears from Red got the cat-boy purring.

"Heh… your engine started easily today…" the thief grinned as Robin scooted over closer to him on the bed. To make the trio as comfortable as possible three single beds had been pushed together and secured, and, after some inventive use of mattresses, it was almost as comfortable as their bed back in Jump.

"Is that my favorite sound in the world I hear?" Slade asked as he came out from the shower, having been the last one in.

"Sure is…" Red snickered, while Robin only turned so he could look back at the biggest of his mates and reach for him.

"Someone's in a cuddly mood," the white haired man established, and joined his two lovers on the bed. Robin only smiled and continued purring as he rubbed up against the both of them. It didn't take long for the kitty to get his lovers to join the game, and as he stretched out over Slade's naked body with Red kissing his neck and back, Robin was in heaven.

* * *

"Hmmm… yes, go on, Robin… stroke my cock…" Slade sighed, his eyes half lidded.

"Er… that's me, Slade," Red grinned down at him from over Robin's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, thought it was Robin…. Robin? Damn."

"What? " the thief asked worriedly, glancing down on the teen in the middle.

"He's asleep," Slade answered and slowly turned over so Robin slid down onto the bed instead of being sprawled across him.

"Oh, crap… well… It's been a long day…" Red sighed. "I guess he needs his rest… Night," the now blond young man mumbled and stretched out on the hero's other side.

"Oh, no you don't," Slade told him and reached across Robin's back to grab Red's arm.

"Huh? What?" Red blinked before he was being more or less pulled into the air.

"I'm horny, and since Robin fell asleep… tag, you're it," the man smirked.

"What, you expect me to roll over just because you- HUPP!"

"No, as you just noticed, I'm very capable of rolling you over myself," Slade grinned smugly.

* * *

Robin yawned and snuggled in closer between his men. What a day it had been yesterday… finding out about the triplets, even seeing them… and then that great sex-session- wait. Robin sat up. What great sex-session? He remembered it starting, but…

"Oh, no, did I fall asleep again?" he groaned.

"Sure did, kitten…" Red muttered beside him. "And guess who was chosen as your understudy?"

"Ummm… I'd say sorry, but I know you love it," Robin grinned.

"Maybe you should apologize to _me_ instead?" Slade suggested, rolling over to face them.

"Hey! I heard no complaint last night!" Red snorted.

"Only those coming from you."

"Oh, stop it!" Robin grinned. "I'll make it up to you! But right now… I'm hungry! I'm actually _hungry_!"

Since Robin's appetite hadn't been the best lately, this was big news and the trio hurried down to the breakfast table in case the feeling went away.

"Dr Leslie will be here soon, so don't run off anywhere," Bruce warned Robin after they had eaten.

The cat-boy flinched and looked nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be too bad, and we'll be there!" Red told him encouragingly. "If you as much as flinch, Slade will just kill her."

"You're sweet," Robin grinned.

"How about me, I'd be the one doing the job!" Slade objected.

"You're sweet too," the cat boy chuckled, his ears pointing upwards again.

"Good," the man stated. "Now, I realized that I actually forgot to call Cecilia last night, I'll go do that at once, and you can speak to them before the doctor arrives, maybe get some questions answered she might want to know about."

"Great!" Robin said and smiled. "I'll be right here… Alfred, are there any more pancakes?"

"We've just finished breakfast," Red pointed out.

"I'm hungry!"

"More pancakes, then," the old butler smiled. "It will only be a minute."

"Oh, I've been thinking… three babies… will we have to move again?" Robin asked Red and Bruce who were also still at the table. "I mean, I guess it is big enough now, but when they are older they would want separate rooms, and stuff… It's a shame, I love that place…"

"No problem," Red grinned. "We'll buy the place next to it, or maybe the whole floor, and knock through the walls!"

Robin blinked.

"We can do that?" he looked to Bruce for an answer.

"With a planning-permission, and if the current residents want to sell… But you need the permission from the owner of the building first."

"Oh… do you know who that is?" Robin asked.

"Me."

"Oh, damn, that's it then… I guess we have to move..." Red X sighed.

"Is he always like this?" Bruce asked Robin.

"Yup," Robin nodded sadly. "But he's right… we're screwed, huh?" he added with a grin.

"No, of course you have my permission. Just don't let Slade 'ask' the other people on that floor to move, alright?"

"I heard my name?" the man in question said as he walked in the door.

"Bruce is just afraid you'll scare people," Robin told him and then explained about their idea.

"Sounds good. We should get on it right away. It's better to have the rooms ready now, and not when the kids are old enough to be in the way too much."

"I'll start by contacting an architect I know," Bruce told them and got to his feet. "And I'll also arrange for someone to approach your neighbors. We must be able to offer them other apartments too… I'll take care of it," the man promised.

"Thanks dad!" Red smiled, making the bat's eye twitch just a little bit.

"Yeah, that's great!" Robin nodded before turning to Slade. "Couldn't you get a hold of them?"

"I spoke to Cecilia for just a moment; it seems that Nick is in labor. They are going to get in touch with us in a day or so."

"Oh," Robin looked a bit pale. "I hope he'll be okay."

"I'm sure he will, besides; it's his second time, right?" Red said. "Oh, look, more pancakes!"

This distracted Robin quite nicely.

* * *

"Fascinating!" Dr Leslie exclaimed an hour later.

"I don't understand what's so damn fascinating about my ass!" Robin growled.

He was lying on his side on a medical bed and was_ not_ comfortable.

"Me and Slade agrees with the doctor," Red claimed. "We_ love_ your ass… not that we usually shove _cameras_ up it… Ow! No claws, Robin!"

The black-haired teen, who was clutching both Red's and Slade's hands for support, withdrew his sharp weapons somewhat.

"Fascinating…" Leslie said again.

"Maybe if you would _tell _us what you have discovered…?" Slade prompted.

"It seems that Robin's lower intestine splits in two, a little over ten centimeters in," the woman said. "The second 'path', so to speak, only opens when something pushes _into_ his body, and otherwise it's is closed, almost like… like.."

"The epiglottis?" Red suggested, and got surprised looks from both Robin and Slade. Bruce and Alfred had _not_ been invited to this examination, for obvious reasons.

"Exactly!" the doctor continued. "The epiglottis is a flap of cartilage that covers the windpipe while swallowing, and this one remains closed until something enters the body. I've gone up it quite a bit now, and found something that looks somewhat like a woman's cervix. I can't go beyond that, of course, since it's closed off to protect the babies."

"This answers another question too," Slade said.

"What?" Robin asked, annoyed that everyone seemed to be happy chatting away, when he still had an endoscope inside him.

"They must be my children." the mercenary explained.

"What, why?" Red X objected, sounding surprisingly annoyed.

"Well, if the opening is more than ten centimeters in…" Slade smirked.

The thief caught on quickly enough, while Robin snickered.

"You! If the kids are yours, they are gonna be born fatherless!" he roared and tried to kill the man, who easily held him at bay with one hand

"Oh, don't fight! You are _more_ than large enough… not all of us can shame an elephant, like Slade," Robin snorted.

Leslie gave the white-haired man a curious look, something not missed by Robin.

"Okay, so now we know where they come from. Great. Can't you just pluck them out when it's time?" the teen asked her, before the woman decided that something_ else_ needed to be examined.

"I… I wouldn't dare, not unless there was a life and death situation." The doctor shook her head. "The ultra sound yesterday seemed to point to that you are carrying your children somewhat deeper than a woman would, because I couldn't see much detail, and, I suspect that the uterus is connected by blood-vessels to many of your main organs… you could bleed out in minutes."

"Damn," Robin muttered.

"Maybe this is a good time to talk protection?" Leslie smirked.

Robin just growled at her.

_T.B.C…_

* * *

A/N: Poor Robin. Icky and too personal and embarrassing examinations are a part of being pregnant, though… But Leslie is having a good time, finding out interesting things! Good for her! ; )


	8. A Whole Lotta Precious Time

A/N: Do you know Italian, by any chance? You might have seen the lovely Sladin-comics by grillinetta on DeviantArt, if not, check my favorites on DA. She needs help with translations from Italian to English, and there is not much text, so it won't be a huge job... if you think you can help, please contact her! Help the international Sladin community! ;)

**

* * *

**

Kitty Litter of a Different Kind

**Part 8: A Whole Lotta Precious Time**

"Glad the examination is over?" Slade asked a tired kitten a bit later.

"Yeah, and trust me, you would be too," Robin muttered, tail and ears drooping.

"I have an idea!" Red X said. "Let's go out and buy something for the babies!"

"Yeah! Let's!" Robin exclaimed, brightening up at once. "Oh, I wonder if they are boys or girls… or both!"

The teens set off, leaving Slade in their wake to shake his head. Sometimes he didn't know if it was mood swings or just youth, but he found himself dizzy with the changes at times.

* * *

"I want this, and this and oh, this is cute!" Robin said happily, piling things into Slade's arms.

"Isn't this… a bit much?" the man mumbled.

"What? I can afford it!" Robin objected. "The mayor gave me quite a bonus the other month."

"Yes, you can afford it, however that was _two _months ago, and that bonus was because of your amazing statistics in crime-fighting, as well as the reward-money from several people whose goods you returned… it was before we knew you were pregnant," Slade pointed out.

Robin, his tail hidden in his trousers, and his ears uncomfortably stuck under a baseball-cap, hesitated for a moment.

"I still have resources… and I've saved…" he said, looking uncertain.

"I'm not saying you will ever be _broke_, Robin, we all have funds, but these babies will need a lot, _and_, and this is the main thing I want to point out; you seem to only be buying pillows."

Robin glanced at the pile.

"…and blankets…?" he objected.

"Yes, but do babies need pillows?" Slade asked kindly. "Or are you buying them because of some instinct? When we thought you were pregnant last time, you seemed to be nesting… maybe that was a sign of false pregnancy? You had just gone through your heat, and your body might have thought it was pregnant. Maybe this is something you need to do, but I _still_ don't think we need twenty pillows. At least wait to buy them until we are back in Jump."

"Oh." Robin looked a bit downtrodden. "Still want this," he said and grabbed one of the blankets Slade was holding, a very fluffy pale green one.

"That is fine, the babies will love that too, I'm sure," Slade smiled. "Now let's go find Red before he does something stupid."

"There you are!" a happy voice called out behind them, and the thief showed up. "I bought Lego!"

"Too late," Slade sighed.

* * *

Soon they found themselves in the children's clothes department, looking at baby-clothes.

"Oh, look how tiny they are!" Robin smiled and held up an onesie. The bodysuit was white with the words "daddy's princess" on them. "I want this one!"

"And if we only have sons?" Slade asked, looking at the little piece almost softly.

"Then we'll bloody try again!" Robin grinned, scaring his mates.

"Let's pick out one each?" Red suggested. "Sylva said the babies were smaller than normal, though…"

"They will have something to grow into, then… They grow quickly," Slade shrugged. "We can have clothes made to their measurements when we know how big they are."

"I'm gonna pick this one," Robin said, clutching the princess one. "One of them just has to be scarred for life if they are all boys."

"That's the spirit, mom!" Red X grinned. "I'm gonna pick the green one with the bunny. Both boys and girls can wear it, and it will creep Slade out."

"It sure does," the man muttered. "Does everything have to have hearts on it? Ah, this one… perfect." The onesie Slade had chosen had a black skull on it, with the words 'future pirate' under it.

"Talking about scars…" Red X grinned.

"I'm _not_ choosing a 'hello kitty' one," Slade muttered. "And the sea air is healthy."

Robin grinned and butted the man's arm with his head.

"It's perfect… and you too… both of you," Robin purred. "Let's go back?"

"When you have _that_ look in your eyes; hell yes!" Red X leered and dragged Robin to the cash-registry.

* * *

"Good news!" Bruce greeted them as they came in the door. "I've just-"

"Not now!" Robin called out to him as he passed, dragging his two mates upstairs.

"But-" the millionaire looked rather confused.

"Not now._ Really_," Slade told the man over his shoulder and gave him a little smirk.

* * *

Robin was all over them as soon as the door to their bedroom closed, ripping at their clothes with his claws.

"Calm down, kitten, you'll get it soon enough…" Red grinned.

"Yeah, but I want it _now_!" Robin, already naked, let them know and got on the bed on all fours, looking back, pleadingly with his tail in the air.

Slade and Red exchanged a smug look.

"Oh, I don't know… we might be sleepy, right, Slade?" Red grinned.

"Yes… and I am feeling very romantic… I want to make love to both of you… very, very slowly…" he smirked.

"Fuck me! Now!" Robin growled and then mewled in frustration as the men leisurely removed the rest of their clothes and then joined him on the bed, kissing and teasing him, when all he wanted was their cocks.

Soon they had the cat-boy panting and almost crying with need.

"Please-please-please-please… I promise I'll _never_ fall asleep again!" Robin begged.

"Hmmm… what do you say, X… do we trust him?" Slade asked.

"I'm not sure…" the thief smirked. "I mean, he hasn't even made a move to suck us o- OH! Yeah… ahhh… yes, baby… yeah, he deserves to be fucked, all right… just don't stop, kitten…"

Robin purred with the other teen's length in his mouth, the vibration making the fake blond buck his hips and groan in need. A moment later the cat-boy felt the tip of Slade's cock push into him, and slammed himself backwards, eager for more.

* * *

They stayed in their room until dinner and then slipped downstairs, trying to look inconspicuous. Well, Robin and Red did, Slade more like pranced around with his "I got me some"-look.

"What was it you tried to say before, Bruce?" Robin asked the man while shoving as much food into his mouth as he could. His appetite had really come back with a vengeance.

"What?" Bruce had been busy glaring at Slade. "Oh, yes, I've got the permission and the apartments are yours. Remodeling can start in about three or four weeks, as soon as you have approved the plans."

"Wow Bruce, that was quick! Stuff like that takes _months_!" Robin gaped.

"I suspect your mentor spent a lot of money making it happen," Slade said and narrowed his eye. "How much? We'll pay you back."

"No need, consider it a present to my grandchildren," Bruce said, waving the offer away.

"I really must insist-" Slade started, but got cut off by Bruce.

"No,_ I_ insist-"

"I think_ I _insist that you _both_ shut up," Robin snorted. "Bruce, we love you, thank you. Slade, I know you could buy Bruce's ass, or at least a hand job," he added with a lewd grin, "but this isn't about who's got a bigger wallet… or bigger anything. Bruce just wants to help. And Bruce, please try to help in a slightly less expensive way from now on? If Slade's feelings are hurt he's just gonna try to re-establish his dominance, and that means that me and Red won't be able to sit down the next day."

"I beg your pardon?" Slade sounded outraged. "That would never happen!"

"Oh, come on, you get all macho and almost strain yourself," Robin snorted again while Red snickered and nodded.

"Oh, yes, that. I meant about my so called feelings," the mercenary muttered.

"Remind me not to buy you any more apartments," Bruce begged the group. "Oh, but I forgot, the whole floor is yours, making it four flats including yours, but I suggest we keep one as it is, for guests for example. And Dr. Leslie can stay there when she visits… and maybe _you,_" Bruce said and glanced as Slade, "can rent another apartment in the same house for a nanny."

"A nanny?" Robin asked.

"Yes, with three kids, you might want some back-up from time to time," Bruce shrugged.

"_ARE YOU SAYING I'LL BE A BAD MOTHER?" _the cat boy suddenly roared, shooting to his feet with his tail poofed out.

"What- I… _No_, I-" Bruce paled.

"YOU ARE! YOU'RE SAYING I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MY OWN CHILDREN! I HATE YOU!" Robin bellowed and ran out.

"What the_ hell_?" Bruce looked like someone had just slapped him. "I only… I mean… if you wanted to… with work… I…"

"We understand perfectly," Slade said calmly.

"That-" Red X said and gestured at the door, "was a mood-swing. A big one, though."

"Robin doesn't have mood swings, he has mood roller coasters," Slade said dryly. "Should you or I go?"

"I think you should… you can agree with what an ass Bruce is until Robin calms down and realized what a great idea it was," Red smirked.

"Well. Here goes nothing."

"Ass?" The millionaire glared at the street-rat, who merely shrugged.

"Sorry, but that's the way to handle the mood-swings… you have to agree with him first, and then switch sides really quickly when he comes around."

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SAY THAT SLADE? THE MAN IS PRACTICALLY MY FATHER, I LOVE HIM! _GO TO HELL_!"

"Seems Slade wasn't quick enough. My turn then," Red sighed and got up. "Hey, is there any dessert? Some cream right now might just do the trick…"

* * *

One day later Cecilia phoned with the happy news that Nick and Nate were the proud parents of another set of twins; two girls this time.

Robin was eager to speak to Nick, and a tired tiger came to the phone.

"How are you?" the teen asked.

"I'm just fine… and Nate's hand is healing as well," the other let him know. "They sleep a lot in the beginning, thank god, because so do I."

"So, are they okay?" Robin was a bit unsure about what to ask about, he had never talked babies with a new mother before. "Healthy and stuff? Eating well?"

"Hell, yes, my nipples are sore already!" Nick chuckled. "They will be round as balls in no time…"

"N-nipples?" Robin almost dropped the phone.

"Yes? What, you're not gonna nurse yours? They really need it, you know, or they might get sick."

"Oh! But... but I'm gonna have _three_!" Black ears twitched worriedly. Was he not going to be able to feed them all?

"Three! Well, that's no problem, there are good milk substitutes out there, and you can always pump some out… just rotate them around and you'll be fine… A friend of mine had five," Nick told him. "I'm glad it was only two this time as well, though… and I think the baby-factory is closed now… four is pretty much all we can handle."

"Yeah, here too, I think…" Robin grinned.

"Ah, you will want another batch soon enough… just wait until your next heat!" the tiger chuckled.

"Hey, same to you!" Robin shot back.

"Yeah, you're right… I think I'll have Nate neutered…" Nick snickered, and Robin heard a distressed "What?" in the background.

They ended the call soon after, promising to keep in touch now and then, and Robin felt a bit better. Nick hadn't died, after all, and he seemed happy enough. Maybe he'd survive this too.

_T.B.C…_

* * *

A/N: I love Lego, so I keep bringing it up, and I can if I want to! It's my story! And, by the way, it's a REALLY stupid thing to buy for infants… that and a jumping-cord… ;)

Oh, but if you are worried about Red X, and him being picked on; don't be… as I've told a few of you already: he'll get his time to shine… ;)


	9. It's Gonna Take Patience And Time

A/N: errr... just uploaded the chapter and saw that I've forgotten to write an A/N... So you get off the hook today! Just read! ;)

**

* * *

**

Kitty Litter of a Different Kind

**Part 9: It's Gonna Take Patience And Time**

"My pants are too tight!" Robin complained.

"Well, use your maternity-pants," Slade suggested from the other room.

"I am!" the teen, now at the beginning of his fifth month, answered.

The man looked in through the door and grinned. They had been back in Jump for some time, and Slade, at least, enjoyed the lack of bats here.

"Don't laugh at me!" Robin hissed, tail thrashing.

"I'm not, I'm smiling at you. You look so beautiful with that little round stomach."

"Little? I'm fat as a _house_!" Robin snorted, but then smiled and ran his hands over the small bump, soon joined by Slade.

"Your mum is slightly insane," Slade told the babies, "but don't mind him. You have me."

Robin laughed and punched Slade on the shoulder.

"Idiot."

"Oh, sorry, your mom is an _idiot_," the man clarified.

"Shut up, feed me and take me shopping," Robin smirked.

"Yes, my lord and master," Slade said humbly and gestured at the doorway. "After you."

* * *

The remodeling had begun, but they had decided to start in the other apartments and open up a wall to their current one last, so they could live without the building-dust for as long as possible. They still got a fair amount of it, since Red dragged it in. The young man had, surprisingly enough, joined the builders and proven quite good at the trade, claiming to have some previous experience.

Robin was very proud of him for helping to build their home, and Slade had let the thief have this to himself, even though he would have liked to help as well. Instead he had spent much of his days with Robin, keeping work to an absolute minimum, since the teen easily felt abandoned with both of his mates gone. No one wanted to come home to a sad kitten. Again.

"Hey guys, the laundry room is coming along great!" Red told them from the door.

"Wipe your feet!" Slade and Robin called out at the same time before glancing at each other and grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" the thief laughed. "Anyway, there's room for four washers and dryers, as well as loads of storage, and they are putting up extra insulation against the sound and fire alarms in case anything overheats, and-"

"Calm down, you are practically jumping around," Slade chuckled.

"Yes, but they have just thought of _everything_! I promise I won't complain when it's my turn to do the laundry!"

"Of course you will," Robin laughed, "We all will… but if it gets too much we can always send it out to be washed."

The three males, had, somehow, managed the house duties pretty well, although that wasn't too hard when two of them were neat-freaks and the third one could be threatened into submission, but they all knew that with three poop-and-puke-machines, laundry would pile up. Fast. Robin was still not happy with bringing strangers into his home, though; something his instincts told him was dangerous, so even Red had accepted that he _did_ have to vacuum every now and then.

"So what are you up to today?" Red asked.

"Robin can't fit in his pants, so we are going shopping," Slade shrugged.

"But use the maternity-pants!" Red suggested.

"I AM!" the cat-boy groaned.

"I think it's time for _real _maternity pants, just not a bigger size," Slade smirked.

"The ones with the elastic at the front? Sexy," the thief smirked.

"Shut up, or I'm going to lock you out of the bedroom!" Robin growled.

"Shutting up," Red nodded, remembering Slade getting that punishment the other week.

"Good," the hero snorted. "Hey, you wanna come with? To the mall?"

"Love to, but we are just about to start plastering, and I really wanna learn how to do that from the pros."

"I love that you are all Mr. Handy Man nowadays…" Robin purred. "Wanna do a role-play tonight?"

"You mean like 'the handy man and the housewife'?" Red grinned. "Hell yes, I do!"

"Yeah, with the jealous husband finding out and punishing both of them..." Robin grinned at Slade. "Oh, I don't wanna go shopping now!"

"Sorry, little no-attention-span, but we are," Slade said. "Besides, I need time to think up good punishments…"

Robin purred at the thought.

* * *

Robin stood crying in the changing room because the maternity-pants were the wrong shade of black. He couldn't explain to Slade what that meant, exactly, and cried because of that too. A trip to the pet store to buy a big fluffy mouse, and then the ice-cream parlor, for an extra large Banana Split, chased the mood swing away, and then Robin happily bought the exact same pair of pants he had been so upset about before. He couldn't help it; his hormones were wrecking havoc inside his body, and seemed to do so at intervals. He could be absolutely fine for two weeks and then cry for two days straight. It was very weird, but Leslie had told them all that it was within the normal range.

As Robin was trying on another pair of pants, Slade waited patiently outside. He never expected to be a shopping aid, but at least he wasn't holding his wife's purse, like the other men around him.

"Slade?" the teen called uncertainly from the changing booth.

"Yes?"

"Are my nipples darker?"

Slade blinked and then carefully opened the curtain a little bit. Robin was standing, stark naked, looking at himself in the mirrors from all angles.

"You were supposed to try on some _trousers_," Slade reminded him.

"I'm just looking. Are they? Darker?"

Slade slipped into the changing room himself and smiled down at his gorgeous little mate.

"Yes. I believe that it's normal though… you look absolutely amazing," he added and kissed Robin until the teen's face turned red.

"Um, so you… like them?"

"Love them," the man promised and caressed the little hard nubs which were becoming more and more sensitive. Even Robin's row of 'fake' nipples, the small round 'coins' of pinkish skin down along his chest and stomach, had darkened, although not swelled up. It took a bit of restraint on Slade's part not to ravish the boy at the spot.

* * *

As they were leaving the mall, Robin happened to look across the street, and stopped dead. The Titans were there, having pizza.

"Do you want to go over to them?" Slade asked carefully.

Robin hesitated before nodding.

"Then go," the man told him. "I'll be here if you need me."

Robin made his way over, feeling very insecure. He pulled on the large t-shirt he was wearing, which still managed to hide his stomach, and wondered if he should really do this. Harsh things had been said, especially between him and the guys, and even though things had evened out a bit before he got pregnant, he still didn't know how his former team would react to seeing him.

"Robin!"

Too late, he was spotted. Starfire flew up and hugged him, drawing back in surprise as she felt his protruding tummy.

"Robin? Have you acquired a belly of beer?"

"No," the teen smiled and drew a deep breath. "It's a belly of babies… I'm pregnant. With triplets."

The silence was tangible, and then it exploded with a happy hoot from Starfire. The alien would never mistrust her former leader, and childbearing was always something to be celebrated, after all.

"Congratulations," Raven blurted out after a moment.

"You're knocked up?" Beast Boy gaped. "Really?"

"Is this why you have been away?" Cyborg said. "We haven't seen you around."

"Yeah, we went to Gotham for a while and the guys don't want me to work now, so-"

"Of course you shouldn't work!" Cyborg exclaimed, getting nods from the rest of the group. "What if something happened?"

Robin smiled, feeling slightly optimistic. He didn't think he could ever be close friends with them again, at least not the males, because they had hurt him too much, but if they could be at least civil and talk, that would be great… for work too, really.

"Sit down!" Raven said and levitated a free chair to him from another table.

"Would you like a slice of the pizza?" Starfire asked and pushed her plate toward him.

Robin looked down on it.

"What's on it?" he asked, his nose sniffing.

"Tomato, cheese, pepperoni, anchovies, banana, curry, chocolate sauce and mustard," the alien said.

"Needs cream," Robin said, and in a rush the redhead had fetched a container of whipped cream from the kitchen. Robin smeared it on and started munching happily.

"Damn, you really _are _pregnant, aren't you?" Beast Boy said, looking a little greener than usual.

"Yup!" Robin grinned.

"Who... err... who is the father?" Raven asked.

"Don't know," Robin shrugged. "Well, it's either Red or Slade, obviously, but…"

"But you are still… together?" the empath wondered, trying to be sensitive.

"Yes, and we are going to raise them together," Robin nodded. "Who the biological father is won't matter."

"Three… well, that's kinda expected of a cat, right?" Cyborg smirked.

Robin's eyes narrowed, but it seemed the older teen was just making a joke. The cat-boy wasn't quite ready for the almost cruel jokes they had enjoyed when they were friends though, his skin was nowhere thick enough.

"How much longer?" Starfire asked curiously.

"About four months, we think. It's all pretty much guess-work," her former leader grinned with a carelessness he didn't quite feel.

"Do you know if it will be boys or girls?" Beast Boy asked.

"No… I don't think we will find out either… I kinda want it to be a surprise," Robin answered. "Anyway, I won't be working for quite some time… just so you'll know…"

"We'll cover for you until you come back," Raven smiled. "And, don't take this the wrong way, Robin, but you seem… slightly less cat-like."

"Yeah, my doctor thinks it's the hormones… like I was like a kitten before, but now it's easier to focus… she thinks it's the body's way to prepare for the kids… I mean, you can't take off to chase light-reflections when you have to change diapers…" he added, trying to forget that he had found a reflection from Slade's watch completely irresistible the other day. He _had_ matured, however, and rarely submitted to his cat-urges unless he felt completely safe and at ease. In public he only had the mood-swings to worry about now.

"Well, I have to go. Slade is waiting for me," Robin said and stood up. He wanted to leave while everything was still going nicely and no too embarrassing questions had been asked. At the mention of Slade's name, the males at the table tensed a little.

"Call us. All the time," Raven told him seriously.

"Oh, yes! And now we have to have the baby-bath, yes?" Starfire smiled.

"Err… don't go to any trouble, guys… but I guess we can have you over sometime? We are in the middle of renovations now, but…" Robin blushed. "I'll call, okay?"

"Do," Raven said again, and they waved him off as he left.

"It seemed to go well?" Slade asked carefully as Robin came up to him.

"It went great!" the teen smiled and kissed him.

"Good…" the man said and then spluttered. "What the _hell _have you been eating?"

_T.B.C…_

* * *

A/N: yeah... as above, forgot about the A/N... About the mellow Titans (well the boys) I just... well, if you meet a high school rival who is pregnant or you know just lost a family-member or something, things might get into perspective a little... at least I couldn't have BB and Cy be mean (they wouldn't dare with Raven and Star there either)... because I don't think they ARE totally bad, it's just an fall-out which has gotten out of hand... peace people! ;)


	10. To Do It

**A/N: **Hellooooo…. as usual a lot is happening in this chapter… and seven more to go… I think it is… or eighth? AH, you'll notice the ending, I'm sure… ;)

**

* * *

**

Kitty Litter of a Different Kind

**Part 10: To Do It**

"Stop tickling me!" Robin mumbled and turned away from Red, half asleep.

"I'm not… we did that last night…" the former-thief-turned-construction worker mumbled.

Robin blinked and sat up.

"But someone was… right?" he said.

"It was a dream, kitten. Sleep," Slade suggested from his other side.

"Oh. Sorry, I- OH!"

"What?" Two heads shot up, ready for anything from cravings or nausea to labor or a nuclear attack.

"Something… I... Oh!" Robin's eyes were almost as round as his growing stomach, which really_ had_ grown since he was now nearing the end of his fifth month.

"Are you in pain? Should I call Leslie?" Slade asked. Superman had been enrolled as an emergency transport if it should be needed, and the man had agreed to try to be available. Well… Slade had told him to be. No arguments.

"No, I… Something tickles…" Robin looked up at his mated. "I think… I think the babies moved!"

The rest of the morning was spent with all three of them touching Robin's stomach and talking encouragingly, but none of the babies felt like a repeat performance.

* * *

After a week Robin had a stern talk with his children during bed-time.

"Really, guys, your daddies think I'm insane! Why don't you move when they are feeling for it, huh? Are you playing a prank on us? It's _way_ too soon for that, you know! Oh, there you go! Slade! Red!"

His mates came into the room with just slightly less enthusiasm than before, since this was the hundredth time or so they had been called to feel the babies move, with no result. They put their hands gently to the belly and, as before, there was not even a flutter.

"Move or I swear I'll have curry!" Robin growled. Curry, it had been established, was not something his stomach could muster anymore, and Robin thought that the churning and bubbling just _had _to annoy the babies too.

"I felt something!" Red exclaimed, and at the same moment Slade called out too.

"Yes! See! I'm not trying to torture you!" Robin grinned. "They are really there!"

"Well, we know they were... we didn't think you had swallowed a water-melon seed…" Slade chuckled. "Excuse me for a moment…" he then said and left the room.

"Huh?" Robin mumbled and looked at the door.

"I think he was moved…" Red grinned at him, his own eyes a little bit wet. "Can't let you see that, you know, him being all macho and stuff… Come on now, guys, let's do a can-can!" he encouraged the little watermelons.

Robin burst out crying, just because.

* * *

"This is perfect!" Robin inspected the big, bright nursery, which was next to their room. The babies would all share one, of course, until they were old enough to want their own rooms. The walls were white, as they didn't want to choose a color. Robin felt a little bit iffy about forcing a color on a child just because of gender, although it seemed impossible to avoid, seeing as all girl-clothes and toys, for example, appeared to be pink by default.

Instead of painting, they had bought wall-safe stickers, and now the room looked like a circus with animals, clowns, acrobats and everything in between, inspired by the blanket Robin had gotten from Bruce and Alfred. The mum-to-be had started crying about the trapeze-artists, so they had been taken down for now, but he loved the theme, and, since it contained all the colors known to man, and then some, it wasn't gender oriented.

The renovations were almost done now, there was only a bit of painting and cleaning left, but the smell had forced Robin to spend a lot of his days outside, either on their large patio, or in the park nearby. This had been good for his health, he guessed, but now all he wanted to do was to stay close to his mates and his home. Besides, people seemed to want to touch his stomach all the time, the bastards.

* * *

Red got a nasty surprise as he was about to relax on the couch a day or so later, as all the pillows were gone.

"OW! What the heck?"

"Well, don't throw yourself down like that," Slade smirked.

"What happened to them?" the thief asked, ignoring the man's attempt to lecture him.

"I'd say Robin happened. Let's go look," the older man suggested.

Not surprisingly, Robin was in their bedroom, sound asleep in a mountain of pillows, blankets and what looked like most of his mates clothes, piled on the middle of the bed.

"Déjà vu," Red mumbled. "It can't be hairballs this time too, can it?"

"Would make us look pretty silly, wouldn't it?" Slade smirked and then walked over to the bed and gently started waking their little mate up. "Robin…?"

"Sleeeepy…" Robin muttered and tried to escape in his pile.

"Yes, but naptime is over. We need to clear this mess up," Slade told him sternly.

"No! Mine!" the kitten growled.

"Robin, we can't use the sofa, we have nothing to wear and we can't fit on the bed. Do you want us to sleep somewhere else?"

"No! You'll sleep in my nest!" the teen objected.

"Our spines would kill us. We can't curl up like that, kitten," the man tried again, glancing at Red like he wanted to say 'jump in any time'.

"Hey Rob, let's go to the store and buy all new stuff, okay?" the teen suggested. "We can set it up over there in the corner or something, and then you can decide where you want to sleep, okay? Shall we go buy fluffy blankets?"

"Don't patronize me," the teen growled and then was quiet for a bit. "Can we get beanbags too?"

"Of course we can… and as many pillows as you – I mean, _Slade_ can carry."

"We better just buy a van…" the man muttered.

* * *

A few hours later Robin was happily purring on a mountain of pillows, thrown into a corner of their large bedroom. His two mates were more or less passed out on the bed.

"Well, now we know how many pillows you can carry," Red snickered.

"Don't speak to me," Slade growled.

"Aw, but I'm horny… sex me?" Red suggested.

"Sex yourself," Slade muttered.

"Who's sexing who?" Robin raised his head curiously.

"The old man isn't up for it. You and me?" Red asked.

"In my pile?" Robin grinned hopefully.

"Consider me there!" Red chuckled and jumped off the bed.

Slade merely sighed and muttered something about energetic teens, before turning toward the pile to at least _watch_.

* * *

Doctor Leslie arrived the week after for another ultrasound. The images were not as clear as on a normal scan, because of the extra tissue the ultrasound had to penetrate, but the babies had definitely grown. All of them were fascinated, and more than a little moved, even though some of them tried to hide it.

"Everything looks fine. I would think that it looks like you are just as far along as can be expected in a normal pregnancy, so I think you are going to carry for nine months, give or take a week or so," the woman told them. "They are tiny little things, though, but you said that was to be expected, so…"

"But I'm so big already!" Robin gaped.

"Big? That little bulge? Just you _wait_…" Leslie chuckled.

"Well, it gives us more time to prepare. We are buying some supplies from the Ferocitas community, like extra small diapers and clothes," Slade told her.

"Yeah, wanna see them?" Robin asked, and as soon as the examination was finished the apartment was filled with cooing noises instead.

"Well, my old legs need to stretch a little," Leslie told them after a while. "Would you like to escort me on a walk in the park, Robin?"

The teen felt a little bit uncertain about leaving home, but, as he didn't want to be rude, he agreed.

It turned out to be a nice time, although it lasted for almost forty minutes. Leslie gave him heaps of tips on baby-safety, though, since she had seen an accident or two which could have been avoided in her life.

Robin yawned as he opened the door to the apartment again, longing for his pile, and almost jumped out of his skin at the loud yell off "SURPRISE!"

The teen's eyes darted around the room, finding Bruce, Alfred and the Titans as well as Titans East. Even Superman was there. The whole room was lavishly decorated in an overabundant style that could only be Starfire's doing.

"Wow… I could have given birth right in the doorway!" Robin gasped and clutched his heart.

"Oh, can you!" Starfire asked happily, and got some dark looks from the future fathers.

"Come sit, honey… I'm sorry we tricked you," Leslie grinned and escorted the cat boy to the sofa where he was flanked by his mates and felt a little bit calmer.

"No, no, this is great! It's really great!" Robin grinned and burst out crying.

After a lot of tears, laughter and cake it was time for the presents. The Titans brought them toys, stuffed animals, clothes, and a scrap-book album. Superman got them a gift-certificate for organic baby-food as well as three beautiful mobiles to hang over the cribs. The hanging figures consisted of some sort of crystal which seemed to make a low, soothing noise when they moved. Robin didn't quite think they were from earth.

Bruce had, thankfully, toned it down a little, just like he had been asked, but they got a new camera and lots of empty photo-frames in different shape and sizes.

"We expect a few of them to be returned once they are filled." the man grinned.

Alfred gave them three enormous photo-albums, one for each child, and Doctor Leslie gave them a book about children's development.

"I didn't want to give you a medical book, because you would all be convinced each kid has at last three terminal diseases in a few days… but if you still manage that, call me." she smiled.

"You'll be unplugging your phone in no-time," Bruce warned her.

"I cannot wait to witness the cute babies!" Starfire laughed.

"Cute? Ever seen a new-born? They are not exactly pretty," Slade told her dryly.

"Of course they are!" Robin objected. "Don't listen to your daddy, you will all be beautiful." he mumbled to his stomach while Slade only chuckled.

* * *

When the party was over, Robin was so dead on his feet that he insisted that Slade carry him to bed, which the man did in the exchange for some benefits.

"Blackmailer," Robin purred as the man entered him.

"Been called worse," Slade shrugged.

"By you," Red reminded the teen before kissing him silly.

_T.B.C…_

* * *

A/N: Whey weren't the JL there? Why didn't I describe what the Titans did more, and only mentioned that Titans East was there? Well, two explanations: it would make one hell of a long, complicated chapter with all the names and who did want at what time, AND, the main reason: Robin is rather distracted, confused and in a very emotional state, fighting his instincts and stuff, so everything is just a blur to him, so details would be strange. And Robin is having a hard enough time to deal with the Titan's so the JL would probably freak his cat-side out more… poor thing… ;)

Emotional much? Well, I think I've mentioned this before, perhaps in the "Peace Contract" but my sister (when she was pregnant) started crying because the mail, coming through the mail box in their front door, didn't all land on the welcome-mat below… So, yeah… hormones…

And don't think too ill of Slade! He's gonna be a daddy, and it's big! I can't let him be a cold emotionless wall when this is happening… and yes, he hates me for it.


	11. To Do It Right and

A/N: Does anyone else get a cozy feeling from this? I do… it's like a story to snuggle up to… It might not be a literary masterpiece, but I, at least, need a story like this from time to time… ;) So on with the fluff!

**

* * *

**

Kitty Litter of a Different Kind

**Part 11: To Do It Right**

"The fucking BITCH!" Robin roared as he entered the front door, closely followed by Slade, who didn't look much happier.

"Who?" Red asked.

"The mayor! I went to see her and the Chief of Police to explain my absence and see what I could help out with after the babies are born, and she suggested… she actually…" the cat boy was so upset he almost hyperventilated.

"The mayor wants to market the triplets," Slade clarified.

"She wanted to put them on _MUGS_!" Robin snarled.

"You told her where she could stuff her mugs, I assume?" Red smirked.

"Robin did," Slade said. "And in quite a detailed, anatomically correct way as well."

"Good. No one's gonna put our kids on mugs except us," Red nodded.

"I should have… I should…" Robin was flexing his fingers, making his claws appear and disappear.

"No, you shouldn't. We won't let anybody even close to them, you know that," Slade told him calmingly.

"I'm going to go rip a few pillows apart," Robin growled and stalked away to the bedroom.

"Oh, no…" Slade sighed.

"Yup. Pillow-shopping again," Red grinned.

As they carefully opened the door a little while later, they found Robin, perfectly happy, in a pile of feathers. The things were everywhere. The cat-boy had let all his cat-ness out to play, and was batting away at them with his hands.

"Now,_ these_ mood-swings I_ like_." Red let the world know.

"Good, you are gonna help clean this up," Slade said, giving the young man a glare and then looked at Robin again. "In a few hours or so…"

* * *

"Ow-ow-ow, can't you three stop kicking my liver?" Robin asked his unborn children as he was sitting in bed, trying to concentrate on an article in a newspaper. "I hate it when they gang up on me," he complained to his mates. The teen was in the beginning of his sixth month and the tickling feeling wasn't so tickly any more.

"They need to practice. I expect them all to be born black-belts," Slade told him from his right.

"Good going, Slade, you won't be giving them aaaaany achievement anxiety," Red snorted from Robin's left.

"Why would I? They will be perfect," the man shrugged as turned the page in a book he was reading.

"I won't let him train them until they can walk," Robin promised Red with a grin.

"Can _I_? I bet you can pick a lot of pockets sitting in a stroller."

"Don't you dare! Don't listen to daddy, stealing is wrong and baaad," Robin said to his stomach, which moved a little, but if it was in agreement or not, he didn't know.

"We'll talk when we can ditch mommy, okay?" Red whispered to the tummy.

"That's it, I'm not gonna give birth to them," Robin decided. "They are going to stay inside where they are safe from their horrible father's influences."

"You say that now, but wait until they are teens," Slade chuckled from behind his book.

"Oh god, we are going to have three _teens_!" Robin exclaimed.

"Let's begin with three babies and see where it goes from there," Slade suggested.

"We are so dead," the mother-to-be declared.

* * *

All in all Robin was feeling better now. Sure, he still worried from time to time, but most of the mood-swings seemed to have abated. Leslie had warned him that they might come back towards the end of the pregnancy, but Robin didn't think so. He felt marvelous, and people kept telling him that he looked the part. His hair had never looked better, that's for sure.

Getting down and up from chairs and the bed was beginning to be a bit tricky, but he tried to manage it without losing too much of his dignity. If any of his partners laughed at him, he just cut them off from sex. That usually didn't last very long, however, because lately, Robin had been horny like hell. Red and Slade started to look worn.

Leslie had moved into the guest-apartment now, and Bruce had arranged for time off to join them two weeks before Robin's approximate due-date. The cat-boy, however, was more territorial than ever, and didn't want anyone except Slade and Red in his home. This caused the others some concern.

"Robin, she _has _to be there during the labor," Slade told him as they were over at the guest apartment for a check-up.

"No, I… Nick says I'll know what to do," Robin objected.

"Nick was born as a Ferocitas and raised in that community, he would have learned about this all his life," Slade reminded him.

"Yeah, but… I don't know… it just feels _wrong_… and Nick says he wouldn't even let Cecilia close to his den, only Nate. It's nothing personal, Leslie, really!"

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," the doctor told him. "You are fine with me checking up on you here, I understand that you are more nervous in your territory, so to speak. Your mates will get me when it's time, and I'll stay just outside unless I'm needed, alright?"

"Alright…" Robin nodded. "I don't understand these feelings, though… Nick seemed so happy and open when we met him!"

"Yes, but we weren't trespassing on his turf," Slade shrugged. "I bet it would have been very different if we were."

"Yeah, those kitties were _scary_," Red shivered. "Not that Robin can't be, too."

"Thank you, love," Robin grinned.

"About the labor… what kind of signs can we expect?" Slade asked.

"I can't be sure. Contractions, certainly, since Robin has something that at least_ looks_ like a cervix, and that needs to dilate… There is probably a mucus plug as well and maybe you will notice that discharging. If you discover anything runny or gel-like, which may also have blood in it, tell me."

"Mucus plug. Sounds sexy," Red muttered and made a face.

"Shut up, or you'll get a plug too," Robin snorted. "A really, really big one."

Leslie cleared her throat and looked a little embarrassed.

"Sorry," the cat-boy mumbled, blushing.

"Yes, well… I don't know what will be different because you're male and a Ferocitas, but the babies should move into position when the birth is close as well. Try to find out as much as you can from your tiger-friends."

"Um, they are supposed to come out in… like… sacs?" Robin said, trying to remember what Nick had told him in one of their conversations.

"Oh, yes, the amniotic sacs… good, then we don't have to panic if they do. Just remove them as soon as you can, and you will get a few bulb syringes to remove any fluid from their mouths and noses if it's needed. There should be one placenta coming out after each child as well, so you need to make sure there is and that they look whole. For women this can actually hurt a lot too, so be prepared for that."

"Please, please, pleeeease Robin, let Leslie be in the room?" Red, who had just started to understand that they were expected to help in a more hands on, than encouraging, way, pleaded.

"We'll deal," Slade said confidently. "I've bandaged mine-victims in the jungle, this can hardly be any worse."

"Oh, thank you. _Really_ looking forward to the birth_ now_." Robin muttered darkly.

* * *

"Come on my little ducky, waddle over here!" Red called to Robin from a park-bench.

"Don't fucking call me ducky and don't tell me that I waddle!" the teen growled and waddled a little faster.

"Don't be grumpy because I forced you outside… fresh air is good for you," Red explained.

"My _pillows_ are good for me! There are _dogs_ out here!" the other teen said. "Let's go back inside?"

"Nope. We are going to have a picnic. Just you and me and three million ants, probably…"

It was the beginning of April and the weather was very nice, so Robin let himself be dragged to a pretty spot by the lake in the park, where Red laid out a blanket and even produced a few pillows to the pregnant teen's delight. As soon as the cat-boy was comfortable, Red started to unpack snacks like cookies and lemonade.

"Let's splurge on sugar. Slade' can't see us here," the now brown-haired you man grinned. Red had dyed his hair in the surprisingly tasteful color when he was working on the renovations, and now almost looked respectable. In a weak light and if he wasn't grinning.

Robin grinned back, and snatched a cookie.

"Where is Slade, anyway?" he asked.

"Out on business, I think," Red shrugged. "What, I'm not a good enough replacement?"

Robin heard the joking voice, but saw a flicker of uncertainty in the young man's eyes.

"You are never, _ever_ a replacement, and no one could replace _you_! You even built our home!" the black-haired teen reminded the thief.

"Well, bits and pieces, anyway…" Red blushed happily.

"I could never deal with Slade on my own, he's far too serious… and he doesn't like me eating cookies…" Robin smirked and took another one. They were soooooo good!

"Well, I think we will both be very glad that he's there during the birth…" Red muttered. "I don't wanna freak you out or anything, but I don't know if I can handle it…"

"How do you think _I_ feel?" Robin laughed. "I think it's my turn to tell you not to worry… you can stay by my head, okay? Nothing horrible is going to happen in that end… well, I might vomit on you… I hope you will be able to stay in the room, though… I need you."

"Will you ever forgive me if I can't?" the thief asked carefully. "I… I was never really good with the serious stuff…"

"Of course I would forgive you! Hell, I might leave for a while too!" Robin grinned, and got a grin back.

"I'll try to be there… I mean contractions and stuff, I think I can handle that… and you can hold my left hand, because I need my right more…"

"Good." the teen nodded. "Decided, then."

"Sooo… ready to be a mum?"

"Ready to be a _dad_?"

"Hey, I'm gay, I never thought I would be one!" Red said, raising his hands.

"So… not ready, then?" Robin asked warily.

"You know… I think I am," Red said thoughtfully. "Well, I might not be a biological one, since I'm competing with the super-sperm of Mr. Universe, but I'd love it if they were mine… And I'll still feel like a dad after going through all this."

"Hello, who's doing the 'going through' here?" Robin snorted.

"Err... let's just say that Slade and I have had a bit to deal with too, and leave it like that…" Red smirked.

"Okay… pfft… 'super-sperm'… don't let him hear that."

"I think Slade could knock_ me _up if he wanted to," Red X snickered. "Maybe we should _glue _a condom on his cock to be safe? But, hey, you didn't answer my question… are you ready? I mean, you're so young…"

"Yeah, but I wanted this…my whole being told me it was time, even though it was the stupid cat-genes… I mean, if I had been a normal teen with school and a future career to think of, _hell_ no… I think you really need to have tried your own wings for a while before you settle down… but I grew up years ago, and I have the two of you. Besides, there's no damn reset-button on this thing," Robin added and poked at his stomach.

"Oh, you've looked for one too?" Red grinned.

"Now I'm just looking for a 'fast forward'… The size of it is getting ridiculous!" the younger teen complained.

"Yeah, but you have three months left… want me to get you a wheelbarrow?" his mate asked teasingly.

"I'll have you carry me everywhere instead," Robin warned.

"Great." Red X sighed and looked around, enjoying the view while nibbling on yet another cookie. "Robin, you know what?"

He got no answer.

"Robin?" Red turned his head to look at the cat-boy, who was staring very intently at something. "Robin! Don't even think about it! Leave that bird alone!"

"But it's so… fluttery!" the teen whined and reached out toward a small sparrow who had spotted some cookie-crumbs on the ground next to them. Robin couldn't move far, though, because of his stomach, and ended up only weakly flailing in the bird's direction.

"This is so embarrassing." he muttered to himself, his ears flat against his head.

"Yes and not only for _you_…" Red laughed and tossed a few extra crumbs in the sparrow's direction.

"I only wanted to _pet _it!"

"I have a feeling it would have ended up in a sad, wet pile under our bed, just like the Christmas-angels did."

Robin just snorted. He wouldn't hurt an animal! He just wanted to bat it a bit, in a friendly way. The bird would probably like it too, if it had sense enough to get closer.

_T.B.C…_

* * *

A/N: I'm so glad that bird is out of reach, or this might turn into a horror-story…. ;)


	12. This Time I Know It's Real

**A/N: **Ah, I'm so tired as I write this… got up at the crack of dawn to go to my friend's house to play Wii with her in peace while her youngest kid was still asleep and the two older ones in school. Yes. This is how we adults try to cram some fun into our lives. Damn kids ruin everything… Oh, and now on to the cute m-preg-story! –cough- ;)

**

* * *

**

Kitty Litter of a Different Kind

**Part 12: This Time I Know It's Real**

A few weeks later they were having breakfast in the kitchen when Slade gave Robin a weird look.

"Did you… spill something?"

"Huh?" the teen said and looked down on his chest, where two wet circles were spreading. "What the fuck?" He was eating a sandwich at the moment, so he couldn't blame the food. Robin pulled his shirt out and looked down. "I… I… call Leslie!"

"What's up?" Red asked worriedly.

"I'm leaking!"

* * *

Robin was so upset that he actually allowed the doctor into their kitchen.

"It's perfectly normal, Robin. Your chest has swelled lately, and your nipples are just leaking a bit. Some women have this problem for most of the pregnancy, you are lucky that it hasn't started until the seventh month with you."

"But… but… what if I run out?" Robin said and covered his nipples. "And they haven't swelled that much, have they?"

"You are practically bouncy," Red grinned.

"I would say that they are like you; a handful," Slade joined in the thief's teasing.

"I don't wanna have boooooobs!" Robin wailed.

"The milk needs to be stored _somewhere_," his doctor tried to reason with him.

"They will go away once you stop nursing," Slade tried to calm him.

"Nick didn't have them!"

"Nick was as big as a whale in his clothes; we couldn't possibly make anything like that out." Slade told him in a no-nonsense way.

"… I'm all wet…" Robin mumbled and patted at his t-shirt.

"Go take a shower and change, sweetheart," Leslie told him. "Or maybe a bath? Just try to relax, all right?"

Robin nodded and slunk away.

* * *

When Slade, a while later, realized that he hadn't heard the shower starting, he went searching for the teen. Eventually, when he was getting quite worried, he found him in his pillow-pile, with only the tip of his tail sticking out.

"Robin? Why didn't you answer when I called for you?" the man asked, trying hard not to sound angry, as he knew it was only his worry growling inside him.

"Didn't feel like it," the teen muttered.

Slade dug through the pile, pillow by pillow, until he could see Robin's tear-streaked face.

"What's up, kitten?" he asked and gently eased himself into the pile next to his crying mate.

"I… I'm just so _different_!" the cat-boy complained. "I used to be smart and bold and kick ass, and now I'm just this blubbering idiot with _breasts_!"

"Yes, you are," Slade nodded.

"Hey!" Robin cried out and punched the man's arm, hard enough to bruise.

"But you _are_, to some extent, and that's okay. You _need_ to be. Your instincts tell you that this is _not_ the time to fight or be daring. This is the time to keep your unborn children safe. You need to focus on them, so you _do_… and I'm very, very proud of you."

"You are?" Robin mumbled hopefully.

"Yes. I was afraid that we would have to lock you up inside to keep you from crime-fighting… I was afraid that you, as you are normally too damn heroic for your own good, wouldn't see the risks. I'm sure you will be back to your normal 'ass-kicking' self soon enough."

"I feel like a coward, hiding inside…" the teen muttered.

"Ask any male out there if he would rather fight crime or give birth, and I think I know what they will say… let's just say that you are braver than me," the man smiled.

Robin smiled carefully back. His ears rose a little.

"Wanna take a bath with me?"

"Love to," Slade said and kissed him. "As long as you go topless."

"Idiot," Robin snickered.

* * *

"Hands off them!" Robin hissed that night, and slapped Red's hand away.

"But I wanna _feel_!" the thief complained. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm not curious!"

"They are sensitive! Fondle your own damn nipples!" Robin growled, his tail twitching in warning. "And you, Slade, if you wanna suck something, move down!"

"Alright, chest is off limits." The man raised his hands in defeat. "I'm curious about the taste, though… are you still leaking?"

"Not right now, thank god." Robin carefully cupped his new forms.

"What Leslie suggested about-" Slade started.

"I'm not wearing a bra!" Robin cut him off.

"It's only more like a top… something you can keep pads in to help keep dry," the man explained yet again.

"Yeah, you wear it first then," Robin snorted and crossed his arms. "Is someone going to suck my cock here, or what?"

* * *

"Okay, I've figured it out now…" Robin said the next morning as the three of them was having breakfast.

"Where babies come from?" Red grinned.

"Nah, I know all about storks…" Robin smirked back. "No, I've discovered that I leak more when I get horny."

"We all do," the thief grinned again.

"Not from there, from here!" Robin said and pointed to his chest. "So, if I'm wearing a new shirt, like I am right now; no sexing me up, alright?"

"Alright, love." Slade said and got up from his chair. "I'm going to take a shower. See you in a bit." He pulled his t-shirt over his head and walked away.

"Damn you, Slade, what did I just tell you?" Robin yelled after him.

"He's a jerk, alright," Red said. "Me, on the other hand is just sitting here, innocently eating a banana."

Robin glanced at him and growled.

"A banana can't be eaten by_ licking_ it!" he pointed out.

"Oh, but it really, really _likes_ it," Red leered.

"That's it. You are both on laundry-duty tonight," Robin decided and went to change his shirt.

* * *

"Please, settle down, I need to sleep," Robin mumbled and patted his stomach where the triplets apparently were engaged in some sort of sport-activity. Possibly base-ball, using Robin's bladder as the ball.

"When they were still yesterday you made us wake up Doctor Leslie to check on them," Red muttered from the left.

"Yeah, but they were _so_ still! I got scared!"

"Well, then enjoy the action…" Red smirked and tried to turn over.

"But they are moving so much… maybe something's wrong! Maybe they are scared or in pain!"

"I'll go get her…" Slade muttered and got up from the bed.

"Thank you!" Robin smiled. "Oh, but Slade?"

"Yes?"

"Put a robe on?"

* * *

"And then the nice doctor said that you were just fine, and then she let me borrow her stethoscope," Robin told his heirs. "It's not working," he then added to his mates.

"Kitten, it's three in the morning! I know Leslie said that talking to them might help them settle, but can't we try just ignoring them instead?" Red X whined.

"It's not _your_ kidneys they are kicking!" Robin pointed out. "Slade, tell them a story?"

"Oh for the love of…" the man mumbled, but scooted down until he was eye-to-belly to Robin. "Hello in there… it's daddy Slade. . Sleep."

"They… they stopped!" Robin gaped.

"Respect, Slade!" Red chuckled.

"What can I say, they are good kids," the man smirked. "Good night."

"Night," Red muttered.

"I have to pee." Robin let them know and rolled over Red.

"OOoww! Steamroller!" the older teen complained.

"Just try to get to sleep before he comes back," Slade suggested.

"I have no idea why he still insists on sleeping in the middle…" the thief muttered.

"That's the only place he can sleep in at all, apparently," the other man mumbled.

A few minutes passed and then the sound of Robin trying to tiptoe into the room was heard. Another grunt from Red as Robin climbed over him, and then all was quiet.

"You know, shouldn't we buy blinds for the nursery?" Robin suddenly said.

"Tomorrow," Slade growled.

"Are you tired? I'm not tired anymore. Weird, huh?"

Two males sighed, trying to accept that they wouldn't get much more sleep that night.

* * *

"Up," Slade called the next morning. Robin's left ear, which was sticking up over the comforter, only lowered a little. "Up," the man repeated.

"m tired," the cat boy objected.

"Yes, because you were up all last night talking curtains."

"Blinds."

"Yes, whatever. So we are going shopping. And we are going to buy a car too."

"We are?" Robin said and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, I can't have our kids throw up in rentals," the man deadpanned. "It will cost too damn much to return them."

"The kids or the car?" Robin grinned and yawned. "Okay… I'm up."

One minute later he was sleeping again.

* * *

"I have pictured myself buying a brand new car many times," Red said, "and it wasn't this one."

"Well, it's silver…" Robin tried.

"Mine was red… a sports car…" Red muttered.

"Can't fit the triplets in one of those…" the cat boy hissed. He was incognito today, because even if Jump was pretty much used to seeing him now, as there _had_ been articles in the papers, he liked not to be stared at once in a while. This is why he had his tail shoved down his maternity pants, a baseball-cap on to hide his ears again, as well as sunglasses instead of his mask. He couldn't hide his stomach, however, but, on the other hand, no one seemed to notice that he was male because of it.

"This has the best safety-report of the models," Slade let them know. "I'm sorry it's a minivan, Red, but if I can consider being seen with it, so can you."

"Look, the doors close automatically, that's cool right? It will be like driving a space-ship!" Robin tried again.

"Says the one who actually used to drive _real_ ones…" Red was still a bit sullen.

"Okay, look, we can't fit the kids in the trunk, so we are trying out this- oh, shit hide me!" Robin suddenly interrupted himself and tried to disappear behind Slade. Most of him was still visible.

"What is it?" the others had tensed, looking around for any sign of danger.

"A little old lady!"

"But what does-"

"Crap, she's seen me!" Robin whispered.

"Oh, hello. Buying a car, are you? For the new family? Yes, yes, my son is here as well, just looking, you know… oh, look at you! How far along? Isn't it lovely? I remember when my Steven was born. Thirty hours it took… screamed my head off, I did, but then out he came… Breeched birth, you know. Had to stitch me up, I split all the way, just ripped me open he did, the little tyke." The woman had now cornered Robin and was patting his belly. "I say, you are a quiet one, aren't you? Are you shy, dear?" At this the woman turned to Slade. "Is she one of those Asian girls? Tiny little things they are. Can be ordered from catalogues I have heard? Strange custom. Did you order her? Does she speak English? DO. YOU. SPEAK. ENGLISH. DEAR?"

Robin's eyes couldn't be seen, but both Slade and Red X noticed that his trouser-leg was moving madly from the twitching of his tail and decided to save him.

"Excuse us, we were just about to take this car for a spin," Slade said and opened the door for Robin who stumbled in.

"Oh, yes, very important, that… she needs to get to the hospital on time after all. A friend of mine actually went into labor in-"

"Red, go get the keys!" Slade barked, sending the teen off running.

"-and there was blood _everywhere_, of course, the poor thing almost bled out, and-"

"Say, I think I heard someone calling for you," Slade told the lady quickly.

"Oh, that must be my Steven then. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, goodbye!" she trilled and toddled off.

"So we don't like little old ladies, do we?" Slade asked.

"_Hell _no! Or groups of women. They are_ all_ like this, telling one horrible birth-story after the other and touching my stomach… why the _hell_ is that okay?" Robin snarled.

"Got the keys!" Red said as he jogged up to the car.

"Where is the sales-man? They didn't just _give_ you the keys, did they?" Slade asked.

"Give? You said 'get the keys'… right?" Red said uncertainly.

Slade and Robin exchanged a look.

"I think I'd better go sort this out…" the older man sighed.

_T.B.C…_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Please forgive the thing about Asian women… I am just amazed how incredibly racist little old ladies can be at times, probably without even realizing it or actually meaning to be mean… And, because they are "little old ladies" it can be very hard to put them straight… it's like they have diplomatic immunity to say hurtful things… I don't know, just an observation… .;) 


	13. The Feeling That I Feel

A/N: good morning this "Black Sheep 3-day" ;) Yes it will be/has been updated as well, since it's Friday… nice, huh? ;)

**

* * *

**

Kitty Litter of a Different Kind

**Part 13: The Feeling That I Feel**

"I'm going to die," Robin sighed.

"No you're not," Slade answered behind his newspaper.

"Yes I am… my legs ache, my back ache, my damn _boobs_ ache, I can't sleep, this damn bulge keeps getting bigger and it itches like hell!" Robin complained and scratched his stomach. "I have to pee even more and I can't breathe. There's no way in hell I'm going to last for one and-a-half month more!"

"You are pretty!" Red blurted out from his side of the breakfast-table.

Robin and Slade just gave him similar level looks.

"Hey, I thought it might work! Couldn't _hurt_ anyway…" the thief shrugged.

"I want them to be born _now_!" Robin demanded. "Slade, you tell them to come out! They listen to you!"

"So you can yell at me even more during birth? No thank you," the man said.

"I wouldn't y-ow!"

"Did they kick you?" Red grinned.

"No, I… oooow! Ow-ow-ow!" Robin paled and got up from the chair, leaning heavily on the table.

"Get Leslie!" Slade told Red and rounded the table to support Robin.

* * *

"As far as I can tell it's only Braxton Hicks contractions," Leslie told them a while later.

"Funny, I thought they were _mine_," Robin muttered. "And what do you mean, '_only_'?"

"They are like practice contractions. You are not going into labor," the woman clarified. "As you are carrying triplets you might be due sooner, though… a woman would, but considering the size of the babies, you might still carry full term."

"Sorry you didn't get you wish, love," Slade smiled at his little pale mate.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I've changed my mind… I can wait… don't mind it at all!" Robin said hurriedly.

* * *

The fact that it actually wasn't that long left had really sunk in with Robin and he reacted rather strangely, his mates thought; he started cleaning.

"What are you doing now?" Slade asked one afternoon as Robin was busy in their walk-in-closet.

"I'm organizing all our socks according to color!" Robin told him.

"_All _our socks?" the man asked.

"Yes?"

"Together?"

"Errrr… yes?"

"So if I wanted a pair of_ my_ socks…?"

"Well, what color?"

"How about black?"

"Well, you pick a pair from the black row! That's not so hard, is it?" Robin asked, somewhat annoyed that the man seemed confused about his amazing system.

"It will be, if I have to squeeze my feet into a pair of yours or Red's."

"Oh."

They spent the next hour-and-a-half trying to figure out what socks belonged to whom.

Robin attacked the kitchen next, sorting the spices in alphabetical order, making it rather hard to reach the salt, since that now stood on one of the inner rows in the cabinet.

Most of his projects worked out fine, however, and Slade and Red let him keep it up, they just quietly hid the stepladder when Robin decided that every light bulb in the apartment needed to be thoroughly wiped clean.

"He's nesting," Leslie told them over a cup of tea.

"I thought that what he was doing with the pillows?" Red said.

"That was his cat-side, I think… this behavior is actually common among human women as well."

"I'm glad he lets you come over now," the thief sighed. "Will you be in the room with us?"

"No, unless Robin asks for me, I'll stay just outside the door," the woman said, "I wouldn't want to add to his stress."

"I think the fact that you have lived here and, probably, gained some of our scent, has helped him accept you, but I think you are right…" Slade said, looking thoughtful.

"Have you talked about where he is going to give birth?" the doctor asked. "Not among the pillows, I hope?"

"No, I was thinking that the bathroom might be a good place?" Slade said. "We can make a temporary bed in there, and it's-"

"What are you three talking about?" Robin asked as he waddled by, on the way to, or from, some new project or other.

"Where you are going to give birth, sweetheart," Leslie answered.

"Oh… in our bed, of course," Robin shrugged. "Or the bedroom, anyway.

"You know that that is a _very _expensive, specially made mattress, don't you?" Red asked.

"Then get rubber sheets, ass hole," Robin growled.

"Slade suggested the bathroom-" Leslie tried.

"It's the bedroom or I'm not gonna do it!" Robin crossed his arms over his protruding stomach.

"Fine," Slade said. "I just thought that hygienically, one of the new, unused bathrooms might-"

"You're right!" Robin's ears perked up.

"Yes, I thought it was pretty logi-" Slade started.

"Yes, I have to clean the bedroom, of course!" Robin said and was off.

The three watched him go and then gave each other a look.

"So… where do we get rubber sheets, then?" Slade asked.

* * *

Almost every night was movie-night, not only because Robin was too tired to move around much, but also because they wanted to enjoy the peace while they could. Red also thought that the cat-boy should have the opportunity to take advantage of the fact that he now had a built in snack-table. Robin was not amused, but kept the popcorn bowl balanced on his stomach the whole night anyway, because Red couldn't reach it that way.

Robin made Red pay by taking care of his feet.

"I can't reach my toes anyway. Get to it!" the kitten ordered.

"Well, Red, you can always paint his toenails, it's not like he could stop you…" Slade smirked.

"Watch it, or you'll be on the list too!" Robin growled. "You can rub my shoulders, by the way."

The teen enjoyed the massage and pedicure to the point of purring loudly, so his mates didn't deny him the pleasure. The engine-like rumble from Robin's chest only hitched whenever one of the small contractions hit. Robin didn't think of them as painful anymore, most of them were just a feeling of his stomach tightening, but he still noticed them.

The three of them soon continued into the shower, where Slade and Red used wonderfully scratchy wash-cloths and lots of lathering soap to make Robin feel really fresh, because it wasn't easy to wash properly when you could barely bend. After that they ended up on the bed, just touching and talking. Robin was on his side, Red rubbing his back, and Slade was in front of him. Suddenly the man ran a finger across one of Robin's nipples and then put it in his mouth.

"Hey!" Robin called out, and looked down, seeing a small, slightly milky-white drop on his other nipple. "What did it taste like?"

Slade made a small face. "Let's just say I don't want it for breakfast."

Robin caught the other drop on his finger and sniffed it. His tongue touched it and he looked thoughtful.

"I can taste that it's… it's like good… I mean, not the taste, but it's good for the babies."

"My turn!" Red said, leaning over Robin.

"The bar is closed, it looks like," the teen grinned, looking down on his chest.

"Well, squeeze some out?" the thief suggested.

"I'm not a cow! I don't even know how to do it…" Robin said but gently cupped a breast. After a little careful prodding a new drop appeared.

Red swiped this one off and tasted it, making the same face as Slade.

"I think I'll wait for the actual real milk," he said. "I'm soooo gonna try that, though."

"Pervs. All of us," Robin sighed. "Poor babies…" he added and caressed his belly.

"Don't worry, I can't imagine that we'll ever have any type of private life again, after they are born," Slade said dryly with a teasing smirk.

"Oh, yippee," Red sighed.

"What, they have to sleep _sometime_, right?" Robin said, looking a bit worried.

"Yeah, if they all do that at the same time, for long enough, then we'll go for it," Slade chuckled.

"'Long enough'? Don't flatter yourself," Robin grinned, and got a tickling session as a punishment.

* * *

"Have sex if you all want to, but take it a little bit easier from now on." Leslie advised them a while later.

"Sex? I'm too tired to even _think_ about it," Robin sighed as he leaned over a counter-top, with his stomach resting on a chair beneath it.

"I'm too tired to even remember what it is," Red yawned.

"Only one month left now, if that, so hang in there," the doctor smiled. "I'm going to feel what positions the babies are in today, alright? Could you jump up on the table for me, Robin?" she asked.

"Ha-ha," the teen growled, and got Slade to help him up.

"Alright, let's see…" the woman said and then started to softly knead Robin's stomach.

"Opp!" Robin said. "One of them didn't like that!"

"I noticed," Leslie grinned. "They react to both touch, sound and light now, you know. Ah, here's a head… and a butt... and I think number three is along here…" she said, gliding her hands over the round belly. "They aren't in position yet, but I'm sure they will start to be soon. There's not much room left in there, so they can't move around that much any longer."

"Yeah, I've noticed that they don't seem to kick quite as hard anymore," Robin nodded.

"That's normal… they _should_ still be moving around, though. Hopefully they all will have turned head down soon."

"Hopefully?" Slade asked.

"Well, in female multiple births, if they get stuck in one position, that's the position they will be born in."

"You… you mean like… breached?" Robin paled.

"That's quite normal with cats, I've read, but I _think_-" Leslie stressed the last word, "I _think_ that because the babies are arranged slightly differently than human babies plus the fact that they are smaller, means you have nothing to worry about, alright, sweetie?"

"And now with the 'not to worry' again…" Robin sighed.

"Want me to talk to them?" Slade grinned.

"Yes, please do?" Robin grinned back.

* * *

Everything for the birth was now prepared. They had been taught how to cut umbilical cords, gotten the rubber sheets and a lot of other stuff like towels, bulb-syringes and hot water bottles. Robin's inner cat snorted at most of it, but his human side wanted _more._

All of it was stacked neatly on a shelf in the bedroom, within easy reach.

Robin had started to arrange bottles and at least read the _instructions_ for the breast-pump Leslie had gotten him. He spent a whole day making up the triplets beds. They had individual bassinets as well as a larger cot, depending on if they seemed to want to sleep next to each other or not, or needed to be moved around. Robin had both bought and been given a large pile of bed sheets and it took a while to chose and try different styles. As he was done, he straightened, placing his hands on his aching back, and smiled at the room.

"You can come out soon you know… I want to meet you," he whispered to his children.

"Me too," Slade said from the door and came up to give him a hug from behind, running his hands over his stomach. "I came to check on you so you wouldn't tire yourself out completely. Come, it's time for dinner."

Robin whined. His appetite had been really low lately and he almost had to force himself to eat so he could keep his energy up.

"Come on you. The kids are waiting to hear the rest of the Roman Empire history I started telling them about yesterday," Slade chuckled.

"Oh, yes, they are _ecstatic_," Robin drawled. Robin had heard, and bought, the theory that children could learn to recognize voices and music from inside the womb, but teaching them the major points of human history seemed a little too much. However, they appeared to like both Slade's and Red's voices, so Slade droning on about dates and names, and Red telling them very silly made-up bedtime stories, was something Robin just took in stride. He also found it incredibly sweet…

_T.B.C…_

* * *

A/N: oh, it's getting closer! Are you nervous? ;)


	14. I Know If I Put My Mind To It

A/N: I fear some of you are ready to rip the babies out of Robin's stomach soon… Don't worry, it's not long now… ;)

**

* * *

**

Kitty Litter of a Different Kind

**Part 14: I Know If I Put My Mind To It**

Bruce and Alfred arrived as planned, two weeks before Robin's due-date. The men both helped the time to go faster and added to the irritation. As soon as Robin as much as winced, all of them tensed. The first time Bruce even got to his feet. They gradually got more used to the false alarms, though, even if they tended to be more painful for the cat-boy now.

Their guests were living in the same apartment as Leslie was, since that had three bedrooms and neither Robin, nor his mates, wanted them too close. The cat-side of the teen had actually been a bit weary for an hour or so, until the men started to smell right.

* * *

The morning after his family arrived, Robin got up to discover that his stomach was not where he expected it to be.

"Slade! Red!" he called out, as he stared at his reflection.

"We're here! What's happening? Are you in pain?" the men came flying into the room at a speed which would have shamed Superman.

"I… my stomach… sank?" Robin said dumbly.

"This must be the 'lightening' Leslie talked about…" Slade said.

"Oh, when the baby 'drops'?" Red, who had really tried to pay attention to everything, asked.

"Yes. I think we should go over there," Slade suggested. "You're not in pain, are you?" he asked Robin again.

"No… no in fact I can bloody_ breathe _now!" Robin grinned as he caressed his belly.

* * *

After a short, nerve-wracking examination, Leslie looked up at the teen and smiled.

"They are in position. Baby one has dropped down to your pelvic area, and the others seem almost to be lined up. None of them are breeched."

"Yaaay!" Robin grinned and did a little lie-down-dance.

"Now, we haven't discussed any pain-relievers," Leslie reminded them. "Do you want me to go through your options with you, or-"

"Actually… I don't want any," Robin said.

"Not…_ any_?" the woman gaped. She had clearly expected Robin to want the full package and more.

"No, I… it feels wrong. My instincts say it is," the teen shrugged.

"Good," Slade told them and got surprised looks. "I haven't told you this before, but I spoke with Cecilia about it, and she said that since the children are smaller than normal babies, it can be a risk factor. She also said Nick, and many other of the Ferocitas, refuse it too, due to instinct. I didn't want to scare Robin into the decision, though."

"I appreciate it, really," Robin told him. "But you're not hiding anything _else_ from me, are you? Like that they will be born with their claws out?"

"Not as far as I know…" the man grinned.

"There are still things you can do, like hot or cold towels or water-bottles for example… or massages… those sort of things," the woman reminded them, and Robin nodded.

"Does this dropping mean it's close now?" he then asked.

"Could be weeks, could be today. Sorry, but there's no telling," the doctor shrugged, getting groans from the three men in the room and the two who were listening just outside the door.

"You can come in, you two, the examination is over," the doctor called, so Bruce and Alfred did, looking slightly ashamed of themselves.

"World's Greatest Detective, huh?" Slade smirked. "Did you come up with that title on your own?"

"Don't tease him Slade," Robin chuckled. "In fact, for the sake of male bonding, why don't you two go down to the garage and put in the car seats Red bought?"

The men glared a little at both Robin and each other, but then grudgingly set off.

"Don't have the babies while I'm gone!" Slade threatened him.

"I'll try not to," the teen grinned.

As soon as the men left, Robin turned to Alfred.

"Finally alone! Did you bring any?"

"Of course I did, Master Richard," the old man smiled.

"Bring what?" Red asked. "Robin sounds like it's drugs."

"Almost… cookies!" the cat-boy snickered, and the four of them were soon having a little indulgence-party of their own.

"So you can eat cookies, then?" Red smirked. "And Slade tried to force-feed you breakfast the other day."

"I can _always_ eat cookies," Robin snorted. "Well… almost always."

"Have you noticed anything strange in your stool, lately? Any discharges?" Leslie asked, just as Robin was about to bite into a chocolate treat.

"Leslie, please! I'm eating!" the teen objected.

"Oh, sorry. A little bit too involved in my work… I was just thinking about different scenarios."

"Not during cookie-time," Robin muttered. "And everything is… you know... fine."

But it wouldn't be for much longer.

* * *

Two days later Robin was running to the bathroom, or rather; he waddled quickly.

Red knocked on the door a while later. They had made Robin promise never to lock it when he was in there now, if anything should happen.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't come in. Trust me, you _don't_ want to."

"So… what's up? Should I call Leslie?"

"No, I… I have the runs, okay? Really bad!"

"Oh, sorry… I think I'll tell her anyway… she might want to know."

"Of _course_ she does, she want to know_ everything_!" Robin snarled from inside. He was getting just a _little_ bit more irritably lately.

"I'll just tell Slade where you are, and then I'll run over to her." Red decided.

A few seconds later there was another knock on the door.

"Robin?" Slade's voice asked. "Are you all right?"

"I HAVE THE RUNS, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" the teen roared.

He was left alone for two more minutes. Another knock.

"Robin? It's Leslie, I'm just here to tell you that's it's perfectly-"

"Let me guess? Normal? No kidding? GO AWAY!" Robin half shouted, half begged.

"Well, yes, it is!" Leslie said to someone else outside the door.

"How many are out there? Is someone selling hotdogs?" Robin muttered.

"We are just worried and wanted to make sure that you are okay," Bruce said.

"You're here _too_? God…" the teen almost wanted to cry.

"Yes, well… we'll leave you alone… call us if you need us," Slade told him. "I'll check on you again if you're not out in a little while, okay?"

"Yeah. Fine," the cranky cat-boy muttered. "I can't get rid of you anyway, can I?"

"No, we're here to stay. Sorry," Slade answered.

It made Robin feel a little bit better.

* * *

When the teen's stomach finally settled, he shuffled back to his pillows. It was easier finding a position he could cope with when he could move them around, although it was almost impossible for him to get up on his own. Fortunately he had two willing slaves to help.

After a while Red came by and held something behind his back.

"Guess what I have?"

"A knife to get them out of me, hopefully." Robin sulked.

"Ouch, no! Bad kitty! I might take this away again," Red warned and produced the feathered-duster they had bought at the Ferocitas-show.

"Aw, I've missed that!" Robin lit up.

"Yeah, but you're too fat to catch it now…" Red grinned and held it over the other teen's head.

"Am not!" Robin objected and reached for it with a hand. Red teasingly pulled it just out of range and Robin tried to sit up a little. He failed miserably and slumped back among the pillows, only to feel the duster tickling his nose. He grinned and lashed out again, and so it went on for nearly ten minutes.

"Bored now," Robin declared and rolled over on his side. The cat-part of him never wanted to do the same thing for long.

Red snuggled up to him, his flat stomach against Robin's round one.

"I can feel them moving like this… it's pretty neat," the thief mumbled.

"Mmm…" the mom-to-be agreed. "Do you think I'll ever get my abs back?"

"Sure you will… just don't expect a flat stomach at once…" Red told him. "I've done some reading."

"I'm so proud of you… let me guess, you googled 'how fast can a mum look hot again after birth?'" Robin chuckled.

"Hey, give me some credit!" the now-brunette snorted. "I actually wrote 'sexy new mums'."

"Pervert."

"I try."

"I'm tired."

"I know. Sleep a little."

"Mmm… love you." Robin mumbled as he drifted off.

"Love you too."

* * *

"One week left, one week left," Robin mumbled as Leslie was checking his so called cervix with the camera again.

"If you were a woman, this would have been easier, but I would have done it more often, so take a pick," the doctor told him. "And don't focus that much on a date. Even though you are carrying triplets it's still your first time and you might go over."

"No way in hell I will! I just won't! I'll drag them out if they don't come out by themselves soon! Did you hear that? You have seven days!" Robin threatened his poor children. "I'm not carrying you around for one minute more!"

"I don't think you will have to worry about that… the 'icky stuff' you discovered had started to leak out, is definitely the mucus plug."

"Oh, so _now_ it's close?" Slade asked.

"Ummm…" Leslie started.

"Oh, please say it is!" Robin begged.

"Again, could be hours, could be days," the doctor said.

"Okay, but when my water breaks,_ then_ it's close, right?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but when it comes to women, that usually happens after you already know you are in labor. Only ten percent of them experience it before."

"Really? But… I thought… I mean, if someone's pregnant on TV it's like 'I'm fine, I'm fine, Oh, my water broke, we must go to the hospital'," Robin said.

"Yes, but the water breaking is good TV… it's dramatic, after all… or can be, unless the baby's head blocks the exit; then it might only trickle out," the doctor explained.

"Right… so no drama, huh?" the teen smiled a little bit, which looked more like a grimace. "I'm just looking forward to some damn sign, that says _now_, you know?"

"But Robin? It's never been closer, at least," Leslie grinned.

"Ha-ha."

As she understood that she couldn't amuse the poor boy at the moment, the doctor continued the examination.

"You cervix seems to have ripened and, forgive me for being rude, but your anal muscles appears to be very relaxed. Can you tighten around my finger, please?"

"I'll never be able to look you in the eyes again…" Robin mumbled, but tried.

"As I thought, the sphincter won't close… I can only assume that is normal."

"Sylva said something about him 'softening more' didn't he?" Red pitched in. "After he pointed out that Robin was stret-_ouch,_ my hand!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I meant to do that," Robin smirked.

"Interesting. This explains why you haven't passed any stool lately. I think your digestive system temporarily shut down after emptying, to allow free passage."

"Could you take notes _after _you removed the damn camera?" the cat-boy asked irritably.

"Oh, yes, sorry," the doctor said absentmindedly. "This is why you 'leaked', though, so don't feel bad about that."

"No, I have so many _other_ things to feel bad about," the teen muttered.

"Maybe some kind of protection, like a maxi pad, would help?" the woman suggested.

"And now I have something completely _new_ to feel bad about. Thank you," Robin growled.

"Now listen young man, I know you are tired and in pain, but it's a simple sanitary protection to help you feel fresher, nothing to be ashamed about!" the woman said, unusually sternly for her.

"You all hate me!" was Robin's response before he burst into tears.

* * *

The cat-boy calmed down eventually and was taken for a nap. Both Robin and his mates tried to sleep as much as possible, but, at least in Robin's case, the naps never lasted long because once he fell asleep he always woke up from back pain, from a kick, or from a contraction.

* * *

Three days later and Robin was in bed, again trying to sleep, while his mates actually snored softly around him.

It was night, but he wasn't very sleepy. There was a pressure against his pelvis and he decided he needed to pee. He always did, after all.

As he crawled out, Red awoke enough to help him get up, more or less in his sleep.

"You kay?" he mumbled.

"Just gotta pee." Robin explained.

"M'kay." Red mumbled and was already back to sleep.

Robin stopped on the way to the bathroom to let another one of those damn Braxton-thingies pass. They were getting really hard to ignore, that's for certain!

After peeing, Robin had to stay in the bathroom to wait out another one.

"Damn things… " the teen muttered as he waddled back into the bedroom again.

He still felt too restless to sleep, however, and went into the nursery, just to check on everything. He cursed as he felt another cramp shortly thereafter.

He walked back to the bedroom and looked longingly on his nest. He wanted to be on his feet, though, and went to the shelf were the medical stuff was kept. He was sure Leslie had all the scary stuff in her bag. He leaned on the shelf, growling through a new contraction. Those damn things seemed to be coming… really… close… together… Robin's eyes widened.

"Oh-oh."

_T.B.C…_

* * *

A/N: Oh, no a cliffy! But, come on… it's in a classic place, it just had to be done, you know? It's one of those clichés that has to happen. Work on your breathing-exercises until tomorrow!


	15. I Know

A/N: So, is it time? Or another false alarm? Remember to breathe!

**

* * *

**

Kitty Litter of a Different Kind

**Part 15: I Know **

"Slade? Red?" Robin whispered, somehow convinced that he didn't want to disturb them, although he _did _need to wake them up.

"Mmh?" one of them mumbled.

"I… I think I'm in labor."

"Do you need any help?" Slade mumbled.

"Well… _yes_!" Robin said a little louder.

"I'll come with you," the man yawned and sat up.

"With me _where_?" Robin asked.

"Bathroom?" Slade blinked his eye open.

"I don't need to go!" Robin hissed.

"Oh, good…' night then," the man said and lay back down again.

"I'm. _Having_. The. _Babies_." Robin spoke loudly and clearly this time.

They were all exhausted, which might excuse Slade's earlier behavior, but, to the man's credit, he was on his feet within a split second now.

"What?"

"Babies. Now," Robin groaned as another contraction hit.

"You don't need the bathroom then?" the white-haired man said, maybe just a _smidge _hysterically, rousing Red who started to understand that something was going on.

"No! Well… yes, actually… I'll be right back," Robin said and waddled out the door.

"What's going on?" Red muttered.

"It's time."

The thief was also wide awake at once.

"I'll go get Leslie!"

* * *

The woman arrived but got immediately banned to the kitchen as Robin spotted her when he came out of the bathroom.

"I'll stay here and you can call if you have any questions or if something happens," she told Slade. "It might still be a while until the actual labor starts."

"As soon as it does, I'm sure you can come closer," the man said, and looked a little hopeful at that prospect.

"Go back to him now. I have a feeling his Ferocitas-side will take over… just help him," the woman smiled. "And don't be afraid, Slade, I'm sure it will all work out just fine."

"Afraid? _Me_?" the man snorted, and hurried off.

* * *

"Shouldn't you lie down?" Red tried.

"No," Robin answered.

"But… yeah, I'm pretty sure you_ should_!" the teen insisted.

"Love, listen to me: _no_! I need to move around!" Robin barked. "Besides, the rubber sheets aren't even on the bed yet!"

Slade walked in at that moment, and in a flurry the two males who were _not_ in labor got the bed in order, and put thick, soft sheets on top of the rubber one.

"I want some pillows too. Some of the big ones," Robin ordered, and they were more than happy to obey.

"_Now_, will you lie down?" Red pleaded.

"Nope," Robin grinned and continued to slowly pace the room, only stopping now and then as a contraction hit.

"Should we… should we time them, or something?" Red tried.

"Yes, that's very important, do that please," Robin told him. It _wasn't _of course. He wasn't trying to determine if he should go to hospital, he was going to give birth right here, but it gave Red something to do, and the young man got into it with gusto.

Slade came up to his side, and Robin leaned on him as they walked. After a while Robin needed Red's help too.

"Kitten… baby, I really _think_-" Red started carefully.

"Yeah, yeah, get me on the damn bed!" Robin snorted. "Oooowwww… damn it!"

"I'm going to go fill the water bottles… hot or cold, Robin?" Red said.

"Try one of each," the teen suggested.

"Will do. Oh, I forgot to time this one!"

"It's okay, Red, we don't need to anymore," Slade, who had seen through Robin's little ruse, said. "That's only important in the beginning."

"Oh, okay then," the brunette said and disappeared for a moment. He came back only seconds later. "Leslie had already heated these seed-bag thingies," he let them know, and gave them to Slade. The man placed them on Robin's lower back, as the boy was standing on all fours on the bed.

"Ahhh… that feels good... I think heat's the thing for me…" Robin sighed.

"Well, it was a heat that got you in this position in the first place," Slade smirked.

"Slade?"

"Yes?"

"Don't make fun of the one in labor. You won't live until morning if you do."

"Understood," the man nodded quickly.

"You still love me, though?" Robin wanted to make sure

"Absolutely. Never doubt that for a second," the man smiled and kissed Robin's shoulder. "You are the most loved person in the world."

"Really?" Robin laughed.

"Yes… show me _one_ person who dares to disagree…" Slade growled playfully.

* * *

As Red returned with more heat-pads, he got very popular.

"Err… I'm almost afraid to suggest anything else, but… shouldn't you… take your boxers off?" he said.

"Yeah, maybe so, before- oh, fuck!" Robin exclaimed as his underwear were suddenly soaked.

"-it's too late?" Red grinned.

"We are not allowed to make fun of the one in labor," Slade filled him in as he peeled the soaked boxers off of Robin.

"Ah. Sorry," the thief chuckled and went to get some towels to help Robin dry off.

After the next contraction faded, they changed the top sheet and put down a new one, as well as extra towels under Robin.

The teen was moving, trying different positions all the time, and seemed restless. After a while he settled for standing on his knees and leaning over a tower of pillows, supported by Red X.

"Hey, you're sticking around?" Robin grinned weakly.

"I'm at the right end, aren't I?" Red smirked back.

* * *

Contraction, pause. Contraction, pause. Apart from the pain getting a little closer and a lot worse, nothing else seemed to be happening. Robin felt almost bored at one point.

Slade and Red were very attentive, changing and moving the heat-pads, offering him water and juice to drink. Leslie seemed to be busy in the kitchen, making bite-sized snacks.

"You all seem to think this is a picnic…" Robin grinned at them at one point, before a really vicious contraction took over. He counted through it. Something was definitely happening now.

"I think I… need to… turn over," he said, and, after a lot of shuffling around, he was leaning back on the pillows instead. "Nope… no good… back again…" More shuffling. "Actually… it might have been better the other way…" he admitted, and almost expected at least Slade to sigh, but none of them made any fun of him. Luckily for them.

There were some extra sturdy pillows and Slade managed to get them under Robin's spread thighs so he were held up from the mattress, and also get his tail out of the way, and now, as the teen leaned back, Slade had taken the place of the pillows behind him and it felt much better. Red wiped his forehead, and then Robin's whole body told him it was time.

"Should we get Leslie?" Red asked, clearly more worried now.

"No!" Robin hissed. "Not yet. Not safe!" as the sharp, much deeper contraction started to die down, he looked up at his mates. "Is Bruce and Alfred here too?"

"I told them to stay in the flat for now…" Red said. "Do you want me to get them?"

"No… not until after. I just wanted to know they are here," Robin mumbled. "I'm tired."

"I don't think it's too long left," Slade tried to comfort him. "Red, maybe you should just tell Leslie that things seem to be getting started now? Robin, would you be okay with her standing outside the door?"

"Y-yes," the teen said after a bit of hesitation. "But she can't come in yet!"

"She won't, I promise."

"It has to be just us," the teen tried to clarify.

"Then it will be. We're here, don't worry."

"There's that word again…" Robin snorted, before another contraction hit him.

Red disappeared for a moment but was back before the pain ended, and when it ebbed out another one hit almost at once.

Robin clutched Slade's arms, which were circling him, holding him steady.

"Red," Slade told the teen calmly. "I need to support Robin; I think you have to help when the baby comes out."

"Oh, I just _knew_ it…" the thief mumbled, but went around to the business end of the operation, so to speak.

"How does it look?" Robin asked.

"You look newly fucked actually," the teen shrugged with a grin.

"Excuse me?" Robin snorted.

"Like a bit open and there's a bit of wetness…" the other teen tried to explain. "Hey, sorry, but that's what you_ look_ like!"

"There's no blood, is there?" Robin asked worriedly.

"Nope, just like a bit of pink."

"Thanks, I- AAAARGH!" the hero screamed.

* * *

There was almost no letup now, and then Robin felt it was time to push. So he did. Red's eyes very quickly became round, but he, surprisingly, kept his calm.

"Something's coming… hopefully a baby, because if it's an alien, I'm gonna scream too," he muttered.

"You're doing great, Robin. Just breathe," Slade told him calmly.

"Trying… to…" the teen panted. "_Fuck_, this hurts!"

The cat-part inside him said that he just needed one last push, so Robin dug his claws into Slade's arms and did it. Then the enormous pressure and pain was just suddenly gone.

"It's… wow... I'm holding… Okay, okay… err… sac… open sack... there… check… suction… okay… moving… Dry! Getting dry… there… rub-rub… Hey, little guy… gonna scream for me?"

Robin heard Red's almost insane-sounding babbling through a haze. Then there suddenly was a little meek sound, followed by a stronger wail, and Robin's drooping ears perked up.

"Guy?" he mumbled.

"Yup… with a few surprises…" Red grinned, and lifted the little flailing thing carefully, placing it on Robin's chest.

"Oh, he's so warm… and pink…" Robin gasped, cradling his son.

"And look at his ears," Slade chuckled.

Robin did, and saw two tiny, pointy protrusions on the top of the boy's head, cowered with a fine dust of dark hair.

"He has cat-ears!" the new mother whispered. The ears were almost completely folded forward over the head at the moment, but Robin instinctively knew that that was as it was supposed to be.

The little one opened his eyes, showing them the strange foggy blue color most fair-skinned newborns had.

"Funny… I was wrong…" Slade said.

"What?" Robin whispered, entranced by the blue eyes.

"He's not ugly at all… he's absolutely beautiful."

"Yeah… perfect…" Red said from Robin's other side.

"Everything's alright in there?" Leslie asked quietly.

"We have a boy!" Red called.

"Congratulations! Rest, let him nurse if he wants to and cut the umbilical cord once it stops pulsing," the woman told them.

"I think he's hungry, yeah…" Robin grinned as the little tyke's toothless mouth started making smacking noises. Robin moved him up to a nipple, and discovered another thing.

"He has a tail too!"

"Yeah, I just thought he was a _very_ lucky guy at first…" Red grinned.

The baby found the nipple quickly and started suckling. His mouth wasn't big, but Robin's nipples hadn't swelled much either, only gotten harder, and judging by the sound, the milk seemed to be appreciated.

"Look, his tail twitches…" Red said and pointed.

"Yeah, every time he swallows…" Robin chuckled. The tail was covered in dark hair as well, and only a short stump as of now, like a kitten's. The new mom bent over and sniffed the little one. He smelled amazing. Red had been the one to touch him first, alright, but there was an even stronger, deeper smell of the older teen on the child. Robin was all but certain that he was Red's. He was a bit surprised, because, somehow, he had expected the triplets to be Slade's, but hey, the thief had sneaked into impenetrable places before…

* * *

Slade took care of the umbilical cord and then helped Robin get the placenta out, which hurt, but Robin pushed, knowing he still had two more babies to meet.

Slade left the room with the placenta for Leslie to check and came back with an all clear.

They got ten minutes of rest before the contractions started up again.

_T.B.C…_

_

* * *

_

A/N:

what the fuck, I couldn't get them all born in one chapter? Well, think of Robin, people! You'll get to say hello to the other two tomorrow… ;) But we have a boy! Happy dance? 


	16. That I Really Can

A/N: I've made a pic of the babies! I'm gonna post it later today some time…

**

* * *

**

Kitty Litter of a Different Kind

**Part 16: That I Really Can**

Robin didn't know if he really wanted to declare the next birth 'easier', but he was calmer now, knowing what amount of pain to expect and when. Slade offered to be the "catcher" this time -_for once in his life_, as Red muttered- but it turned out Robin needed the man to hold him up instead. Slade was the strongest of them, after all, and also healed the fastest, which was important since Robin's claws went quite deep.

Soon another, defiantly more pissed off, cry was heard.

Baby one, who was resting in a towel at a safe distance away on the bed, made a little mewling sound as he heard his sibling, but seemed to fall back to sleep again shortly after.

"Another boy!" Red let them know. "And this one has a tail too."

This one also had decided to let everybody know that he was not happy to be out in the much colder real world and wanted to go back in, thank you very much. His little wrinkled face was red from irritation and his hands flailed until he was put on Robin's chest. He had quite a lot of black hair sticking to his head.

"Hey number two... Oh, no, that's a horrible thing to call you, huh?" Robin grinned as his mates chuckled. The baby suddenly seemed more interested in the smell of milk, however, and clearly searched for the closest nipple. Robin helped him reach it and then the sound of suckling started up again.

"Number two! Another boy!" Red called to the doctor.

"Great work, all three of you," Leslie called back. "Is everything under control?"

"Yeah, we're experts now!" Red, completely and almost annoyingly confidently, shouted.

"Yeah, we could do this _all the time_…" Robin said flatly to knock the thief down a peg or two. He then took the time to get to know this one's smell as well. There was the smell of Red on his skin, and of something that was unique for this child, but… Robin's eyes widened. This one smelled of Slade! His look was so startled that the other males noticed it.

"What? Is something's wrong? Pain? What?" Red asked.

"I… no, nothing's wrong… and I don't know if I should tell you…"

"Please do, Robin… don't leave us out of anything," Slade told him, kindly but firmly.

"Alright, but it's not for certain that I'm right, okay?" Robin said. "You've both said that it doesn't matter who the father is, right? That we'll all be a family?"

"Yes, of course," Slade said calmly. Robin noticed Red glancing over at baby number one with a wistful look, however.

"Well, Nick told me that he could smell Nate on his babies… and when I smell this little one, I smell you, Slade."

"Really?" the man couldn't hide his happiness, even if he tried to tone it down, for Red's sake.

"Yes, but on our first… I smelled Red."

"I _knew_ it!" the thief whooped, startling little 'Slade junior' so he let go of the nipple. Instead of crying, however, the baby merely looked reproachful and started sucking again.

"I'm not saying it's true!" Robin tried to make clear. "It's just… what the smell says."

"We'll trust your smell," Slade smirked. "We might have to do real tests later, for the medical records, but I believe you."

"But… how?" Robin asked.

"Weeeeell…. you _do _like to have us both at the same time, and during the heat it all got a little crazy…" Red chuckled.

"With several eggs and several close matings, it's not impossible at all… I've heard it happening in the animal kingdom, as well as with humans," Slade said. "If human women usually slept with several men in close succession, and twin births were more common, it would probably happen quite often. In fact-"

"Owww. This was a short break… I think it is placenta-time…" Robin hissed. "Not that your thoughts weren't interesting or anything…" he added dryly before smirking at the man. He knew Slade hated to be interrupted mid lecture.

It was time, though, and while Slade took his son away to wrap him up and let him rest with his brother, Red found himself on placenta-duty.

Everything happened quickly now and the thief hadn't returned from Leslie before number three was half way out, so, this one, Slade had to take care of, while Robin held himself in place as best as he could. Red returned just in time to see the final part of the birth.

A weak little cry announced their last child's arrival, and Slade carried it to Robin's chest.

"It's a girl…" the man said, "And you can smell her all you like, but I'm willing to bet she's mine."

Robin looked down on the small face, blue eyes already wide open and observant, and understood why the man had made that assumption; the still damp hair on the girl's cat-ears and head was white. He sniffed deeply and nodded. "Yes. Yours… I guess we can trust the smell, then…"

"Hello, Alexandra…" Slade mumbled and stroked his daughter's arm with a finger. The digit was then swiftly caught in a very firm, very small, grip, and the somewhat pompous name all of a sudden seemed to fit.

"Alexandra it is," Robin decided with a smile.

"Oh, does that mean I get to name our first?" Red asked with a grin.

"I have a feeling it will be stupid… but you can make _suggestions_," Robin smirked.

"Aw, not fair!"

"It's not fair to grow up with a name like 'Cowabunga' or 'Snake' either," Robin pointed out.

"You know what's really interesting about Red being that baby's biological father?" Slade asked.

"No, what?" Robin wanted to know.

"Well, with a bit of luck, we might find out what Red's _original_ hair color is…" Slade smirked.

"No way, you better take after mum!" Red advised his son who ignored them and continued to sleep.

* * *

"Are you ready for the last placenta?" Slade asked a bit later.

"All the babies are out, it's not fair!" Robin muttered. "I'm so over being in pain, it's not even funny!"

"Was it ever funny?" Slade, who sometimes took teen-talk a bit too literally just to annoy them, smirked. "I'm going to help, alright? Push."

* * *

Soon it was all over and Robin was tired, sweaty and extraordinary happy. His children were all resting on his chest at the moment, the boys feeding while Alexandra was napping.

"When you are ready I think Leslie should take a look at them, just to be safe," Slade said.

"Yeah... you know, count toes and stuff… and tails! I bet you not many doctors get to do that!"

"It's fine, she can come in… if you stay close," Robin said.

Leslie joined them only seconds later, and couldn't help but coo at the children.

"They are so tiny…and yet completely formed, they don't look like premature children at all."

They really _were_ tiny, and a child could be lifted safely in Robin's cupped hands. Their heads were about the size of Robin's fist, but Leslie was right, they didn't look thin or sickly at all, quite the opposite.

The doctor carefully examined each child and they all passed their tests with flying colors. The girl was the smallest one, and the second boy the largest, but the sizes didn't differ too much, which, apparently, was a good thing.

Robin had to suffer through an examination as well, but afterwards Leslie nodded.

"You seem to all be just fine. I think it's time I'll go tell the new grandpa this too, or he'll probably crash through a wall here any moment," the woman smiled.

"Are you ready to see them yet?" Slade asked Robin, who shook his head. He just wanted to be alone with his mates and children.

"Take your time. Rest, eat, and take a shower if you feel up to it. They can wait a few more hours," Leslie said.

"Shouldn't we clean them up more?" Red asked. "They got a bit of gunk on them…"

"Let them be, that 'gunk' is the best skin-lotion there is, and they need it for now," the doctor laughed. "I'll show you how to give them a sponge bath later. You might need to put them in diapers, though, because they will probably pass their first stool at least within a few hours, and trust me; you don't want them to do it _on_ you. Do you think the three of you can figure out how, or do you want me to stay and help?"

"Oh, I think we can manage," Slade smirked. "I'll go get the Ferocitas diapers and some clothes, alright?"

Robin nodded.

"Just hurry back."

"Will do."

* * *

"Okay, there's like a pocket for the tail here, so this is the back, right?" Red said a bit later. "And here are the tape-parts and-"

"No, don't take off the protective-" Robin started, but it was too late.

"Aw, now I'm stuck," Red hissed, having successfully diapered his own hand.

"Idiot. It's easy," Slade told them, and proceeded to try.

"Well… mission completed," Robin grinned a while later.

"Yes, and it only took ten ruined diapers," Red smirked at Slade.

"I think we better get some more," the man admitted.

"I think we better get much _better,_" Robin chuckled. The diapers had been a bit of a mystery, especially since the children had tails. Red had found the pockets, and, since the tails were still very small, one was supposed to slide them into a slit to protect them from getting dirty… it was not exactly easy.

"Yeah, and we still need to dress them…" Red pointed out.

The extra-small clothes they had bought via Cecilia, were all pretty simple onesies and shirts and, somehow, they managed to put them on.

Baby one got a pale green one, baby two a white one with a hand-embroidered kitten on the chest, and Alexandra was very pretty in a yellow romper suit with little white hearts.

They were all awake now, and Alexandra was feeding, while the boys seemed to be content for the moment.

"What does it feel like?" Red asked as he watched the little girl munch away.

"Weird… but a good weird," Robin smiled blissfully.

"We have to make sure they get to try the formula as well, if only to make them used to it," Slade said. "And if we wake up to three hungry babies. We can't expect Robin to grow an extra breast."

"Oh, thank you, I'm glad your expectations of me have limits," Robin smirked.

"There _shouldn't_ be any, considering what you have just done…" Slade smiled back.

* * *

"Names… it's not fair just Alexandra should have one… we can't keep calling them one and two, it's not nice," Robin said.

"And how about middle names?" Red reminded them.

"Let's start with their first… I think we already have ideas about the middle ones…" Slade said.

"Good… Suggestions? Slade, you talked about 'Dominic' before?"

"Yes, and I hate to be stick in the mud- shut up, Red- but I think it fits."

"Red?" Robin asked the thief for a second opinion.

"No objections."

"Dominic it is. Hello, Dominic…" Robin smiled at the little black-haired heartbreaker, who pursed his lips but didn't object either.

"And Red? Our little first?" Robin turned his head to the other boy, whose hair, now when it had dried, was definitely lighter in color, although not blond. Maybe a light brown, Robin guessed, but it was rather impossible to tell at this stage. Like their eyes, their hair color might change as they grew. This little boy had darker blue eyes than his brother's, whose eyes were rather pale. Their sister, however, also had the pale-blue, but in a different hue, so Robin thought that, as they grew, none of them would have the same eye color either.

"Well… I have a name I like… but I'm also been thinking of middle-names… I have no one from my past I want to name anyone after, and I've ditched my given name as well, but I kinda want him to have something of mine, and I like my name "'Red", so I checked the book we got for names that _meant_ Red… so for a middle name… I like 'Roan'. It means "little red one" according to the book."

"That's sweet, isn't it, Slade?" Robin said and the man nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want to call him that?" Slade asked.

"No, there's another name I like, just for the sound of it… Oliver. And yes, I _know _there's that Disney-flick with the cat named Oliver, but I _swear_ I'm not naming him after a cartoon!"

"I know, if you did it would be 'Sponge-Bob'." Robin snickered. "Oliver… Oliver… I like it. Slade?"

"No objections," the man copied Red with a grin. "It's not a bad name… Oliver Cromwell, for example, was an English military and political leader, and I've enjoyed several of Oliver North's books…"

"Oh, poor boy, I didn't mean to drag you into the military world…" Red sighed and stroked the little head. Oliver only made a gurgling sound and then spit up a little.

"Oh, I know a hero whose real name is Oliver…" Robin grinned, although he wasn't about to tell his partners who. It wasn't his secret, after all. "Oliver, Dominic and Alexandra… It will be Ollie, Nic and Alex before long, I suspect, but hey… they could have ended up with worse," the teen then shrugged as he dried himself and the baby off.

"Yeah," Red muttered darkly. "Trust me."

_T.B.C…_

* * *

A/N: About the names: I asked, a looooong time ago, for ideas for baby-names and got a LOT! I picked out my favs and was going to use them, but it didn't quite work out…

Like **Peeta's Lover**, for example, suggested "Olivia" and I LOVED it… but Slade just insisted on the much stuffier Alexandra… but then Red liked Oliver, although, I had kinda decided on "Elliot" a suggestion from **Fluffy09. **And Slade's son… damn… He was going to be named "Gray" another suggestion from **Peeta's Lover**, actually, because it will fit him AND it has a connection to "Grayson" so it was perfect… but no… I very much like the name Dominic, though, I mean, I called poor Duncan that several times in 2060, and Slade came up with those names back in "Kitty Negotiations"... and he just don't know what it means to change one's mind… ;)

And Alexandra's looks are not, actually, inspired by Rose, but by one of the kittens in an OLD "Titan's Tail" comic strip (yes, I know that means I'm messing up the universes): wynjas,deviantart,com/gallery/?offset=48#/d1gcrwm (change commas to dots) although the only reason she HAS white hair is that it's, apparently, canon hereditary… ;)

I know many of you expected me to NAME her Rose, but that was never on the table… I've overused that name both as OC's (Slade's and Robin's daughter in "A New World" and the Rose in 2060) and as the actual Rose in Black Sheep… and probably more places… so, nope. ;)

One more chapter to go, just to round everything off…


	17. Do It

A/N: Last Chapter! Thank you so much for the insane amount of comments and love this story has gotten... I really didn't expect it!

**

* * *

**

Kitty Litter of a Different Kind

**Part 17: Do It**

They discussed middle names for a moment, and these were settled quickly and happily.

Robin then decided that he could probably do with a shower. He was incredibly energetic now, even though the sun was just about to rise.

As he stood up he realized that he was very sore, and he knew he walked funny, but it was more of a dull pain than a stabbing one, so he could manage.

Slade and Red moved the big crib into their bedroom, because suddenly Robin thought the nursery was a horrific idea, and couldn't stand having a wall between him and the babies.

As the children were settled down, his mates then cleaned up and changed the sheets while the new mother showered as quickly as he could since he didn't want to leave the children for too long. The teen had just dressed when Leslie came in with food.

"Men! I told you to eat, but have you?" she scolded them all collectively.

"Um, sorry, busy," Robin grinned. "Er, Leslie? Are you sure there's not a number four in here? Look at my stomach!"

"It's swollen and the skin is loose, nothing to worry about. Eat healthy and rest, and then you can start thinking of light exercises. Besides, nursing will suck the extra fat right out of you…"

"Okay…" Robin muttered and poked his tender belly. "I just miss my abs."

"And you'll miss them for at least six months, probably," the woman smiled. "But you gained something else instead."

"Yeah, but a three-pack instead of a six-pack? I don't know about that…" Robin smirked.

"Do not listen to your vain mother," Slade told the kids. "He knows he's beautiful, he just wants us to tell him so."

"But we won't, because he gets so damn full of himself," Red added.

"Are you ready for Bruce and Alfred soon? I'm sorry to push you, but they are driving me mad," Leslie sighed, and lit up as Robin nodded.

"It's okay, they can come in… just give us ten minutes to change and eat, please?"

"I'll hold them off for half an hour, so no hurry. They will calm down once they have a time-frame," the woman smiled. "I'll see you soon."

Robin ate, suddenly starving, while Red and Slade took turns freshening up and getting something to eat as well. Oliver then woke up and felt peckish, and after a while they all ended up in bed with Robin feeding Oliver while Slade and Red held the other two.

"It's only fair, you know," Slade started, "the way the biological fatherhoods are divided."

"It is? How?" Robin asked.

"Don't you remember? Well, maybe not, since you were pretty confused at the time… but when we bought you, we split the cost, seventy/thirty. Seems we've gotten the appropriate returns now…"

"Yeah, great investment!" Red chuckled.

"I can't believe I love you two…" Robin muttered.

* * *

There was a careful knock on the door and Leslie poked her head in.

"Ready?"

Robin nodded. He had his mates on either side, after all, so he felt safe.

"Thank god, I wouldn't be able to hold them back any longer…" the woman sighed and moved to the side, so the two men outside could practically tumble in.

"Robin, are you all right? Are you hurt?" Bruce started. He was pale and they both looked like they had been in labor themselves. Robin suddenly felt a little guilty. Sure it had been nerve-wracking and painful, but at least they had known what was going on the whole time… just sitting and waiting must have been horrible.

"I'm fine, guys, we all are… come say hello…" he smiled, determined to suppress any protective instincts that might surface. "This is out firstborn, Oliver. His full name is Bruce Roan Oliver," he told the group, although Oliver was more interested in milk than saying hello. "Red is holding our second, Dominic. We have decided to name him John Alfred Dominic," Robin continued the presentation, and, after a nod, Red carefully handed the little bundle to the old butler, so he could get to know his namesake. He looked very, very moved, as Bruce also did.

"And this is our little girl, Alexandra." Robin said, and got a reluctant Slade to give up the girl to a nervous Bruce. "Mary Leslie Alexandra, to be exact."

"Oh, you _shouldn't _have!" Leslie whispered.

"Who knows, without you, everything might not have ended happily… you and all your damn 'it's perfectly normal' speeches…" Robin grinned.

"She's precious… and judging by the hair, I'd guess she's yours?" Bruce asked Slade, who nodded proudly.

"Alexandra and Dominic are. Oliver is Red's." Robin told them, which got the conversation going. Some of it was awkward.

Robin carefully burped Oliver, in the mean time, with the help from Leslie, and the boy thanked him by leaving a white, wet present on his neck.

"I don't understand why you eat if you are just going to throw it up," Robin muttered.

"Get used to it. You will all be walking around with towels over your shoulders before long," Leslie smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea," Robin nodded. He had read a lot about taking care of babies these past months, but his head seemed completely empty at the moment.

"Look at the tiny nails…" he heard Bruce coo. "Have you caught my finger? Yes, you have! You're a strong little girl, aren't you?"

"Do you have any idea what the Joker would do if he saw you like this?" Robin chuckled. "He'd have a field day!"

"So what? I'm a grandpa!" Bruce chuckled. "Not even that crazy bastard can ruin my mood right now."

Suddenly Dominic started crying, and his sister joined in quickly, then followed by Oliver.

"Is that our cue to escape?" Bruce grinned.

"I think it's diaper-checking time," Slade let them know.

"Definitely escape, then," Bruce muttered.

"Run, you cowards," Robin grinned. "Go get some sleep, because I have a feeling that we three will collapse soon, and guess what? You get to babysit!"

"I can't decide if I should consider that a threat or a promise…" Bruce grinned over the racket. "Leslie, are you coming?"

"I'm going to stick around, because Robin is soon going to call me in panic," the woman smirked.

"Why would I do that?" the cat-boy snorted. "We have already figured the diapers out, thank you very much!"

* * *

"Leslie!" Robin called out in panic.

"Yes?" the woman answered sweetly.

"It's… black? Is it supposed to be black?"

"Yes, at first. A dark greenish-black is normal, and it's quite sticky as you can feel."

"Like tar," Slade observed.

"Doesn't smell very much, though?" Red said, sounding relived.

"Ha, wait until the milk comes through… and the colors will _astonish _you," Leslie chuckled.

They were all in the nursery, busy by one changing-table each, and had been carefully instructed by the woman. When every child was changed they all promptly went back to sleep.

"Are they supposed to sleep this much?" Robin asked worriedly.

"Asked the _cat_?" Red grinned teasingly.

"They will sleep a lot yes, but be rather active when they are awake. I recommend that you follow their rhythm for now, so get some sleep, all of you."

"Yes, ma'am!" Robin grinned.

The babies all snoozed in the crib next to the bed and the three new parents snuggled up together, watching them.

"I totally see Nick's point… I could have more of these, no problem!" Robin smiled blissfully.

"I wonder what a vasectomy costs?" Slade asked aloud.

"You read my mind, Slade," Red chuckled.

"Idiots, I don't mean right _now_… but like… in a few years or so?"

"We'll talk about it… just not during your heat… that didn't work last time," Slade said.

"Are you _sure_ you can only get pregnant during your heat?" Red asked carefully.

"Yes… and I won't be in heat again for at least a year, Nick said. At least for as long as I nurse them… he said all cats were like that."

"Good… I think we need time to get used to being five," Slade said. "And besides, we have already achieved perfection, so why vainly try to aim for more?"

"True," Robin giggled and yawned. "I'm tired…"

"Same here…" Red mumbled.

They all closed their eyes and then Alexandra made a little sound which had them all on their feet within seconds. The child was still asleep however, so they soon returned to the bed again.

"Err… we didn't overreact there, did we?" Robin asked.

"Absolutely not," Slade decided. "But we better not tell anyone… just in case."

"Agreed," Red nodded against Robin's neck. "They weren't here, after all… they might misunderstand."

* * *

As Robin drifted off between his two lovers, he couldn't help but think that he was the happiest man alive. Once he had thought that gaining a tail and cat-ears had been a curse which had made him a freak, but instead it had brought him love and a family. He might have lost a few close friends along the way, and his life had certainly changed forever, but there was no doubt in his mind that it was worth it.

Purring quietly, he finally fell asleep.

_The End… for now… ;)_

* * *

A/N: well, of course it's not the end! Drabbles will build up here, I suspect, that is, if people are still reading and seems interested… I might write a few just for me, though… I mean you haven't even found out what color the babies eyes/hair will end up as! ;)

I'm very interested about what you thought of a "natural" birth in M-preg... I know I'm not the first, by far, but writers usually chicken out and do c-sections… or the strange "suddenly grows a vagina" thing… at least in the Harry Potter world… ;) Are you scarred for life?

Oh and art! I want art! Pleeeease! It's damn hard to draw babies (as I have recently discovered) but what about funny/cute outfits? They are gonna need a LOT of clothes, you know! I'm going to contribute too, or course… ;)


	18. Early Days

A/N: Happy Birthday** Jayto**! I know you love the little kittens so here are some more pages just for you! Well… maybe some more people will read it too, I can't really stop them…

And it's STILL your b-day! But it's late... ff was down thie morning so I couldn't post... -sigh- Oh, but go check out the birth-day girl's update! I will as sonn as this is posted!

* * *

**Early Days**

"And this is a good, standard defense-position. Make sure you lower your center of gravity to keep your balance."

Robin looked into the room in the middle of Slade's lecture, sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You don't think they are a bit young?" the black-haired teen asked.

"Never too early to begin," his oldest mate shrugged.

"They are _three days old_."

"True, but they _are_ interested!" Slade defended himself.

"Yes, I can see that. Alexandra is looking vaguely in this direction, Oliver is looking at the ceiling and Dominic is asleep," Robin said, not without sarcasm.

"They were all watching a minute ago."

"I don't think babies can even _see_ that far," the new mother said, rolling his eyes.

At this two of them started crying.

"Don't insult my children," Slade smirked and picked Oliver up, while Robin reached for Alexandra, hoping they would settle before they woke their brother.

"Diaper-time," the teen said, sniffing the white-haired girl.

"Here too," Slade nodded.

"Daddy's home!" Red called from the hallway and then appeared in the door with a bag of groceries in his hand.

"We've missed you," Slade let him know.

"Yes, you have no idea how happy we are to see you!" Robin grinned.

"Let me guess; nasty diapers?" the thief snorted.

"Yes, but that was a total coincidence!" the cat boy claimed, his ears a little _too _perky.

"Sure, baby. Okay, if daddy Slade puts the food away, I'll save him…" Red said and put down the bag before reaching for Oliver.

"Him? What about me?" Robin muttered.

"Oh, but you're only a pussy in a _literal_ sense… poor Slade though, he's so sensitive…" Red snickered, and was glad he was holding his son, judging by the look the man gave him.

"Ridiculous. I'll take Alexandra, Robin," the man demanded and got handed the stinky kitten.

Robin snickered and took the grocery-bag. As he met Red's eyes, the brunette winked at him.

Slade, in the mean while, had put his daughter down on the changing table and begun to open the diaper, when he looked up.

"I just got tricked, didn't I?"

"A little bit, yes," Red admitted.

"Damn."

Dominic woke up a little while later, crying for mommy. Only mommy would do, as he was hungry, and all the kittens preferred Robin's milk over the bottled kind. Robin curled up with him on the sofa, glad they all weren't hungry at the same time, because when that happened, it was hysterical.

There was a knock on the front door before it opened.

"Hello? Can I come in?" Bruce called softly from the hall, knowing that one or more of the kids might be asleep. He also didn't want to walk into an orgy of some kind, even though those were very far from Robin's mind at the moment.

"I'm in the living-room!" Robin called back. They had agreed that Bruce, Alfred and Leslie could walk in as long as they knocked first, because if they were all busy with a baby they couldn't come to the door.

"How are you?" Bruce asked like he always did. The man seemed convinced that Robin would just fall down dead at any moment for some reason.

"Fine. Tired. They were up last night," Robin smiled.

"We could watch them… we're leaving in two days, you should get a night's sleep…"

"Yeah… maybe…" Robin wasn't too happy about letting his kittens out of sight, but sleeping sure sounded nice…

"Hello grandpa! Do you wanna go to grandpa? Yes you do!" Red cooed with Oliver as he came into the room and handed the child over. "Because I really need to go to the can."

"You're pregnant?" Robin grinned.

"Don't scare me," Red snickered and left. Bruce sat down in a chair next to the sofa, cradling the small baby.

"His eyes are just huge…" the man mumbled.

"Yes, when he looks at you, he really _looks_…" Robin smiled. "He's so good natured, though; he almost never gets in a real bad mood. You should hear Alexandra or this one…"

"Slade's genes, probably," the Dark Knight smirked.

"Well, thank you," the mercenary said behind them, almost making Bruce jump.

Alexandra was in her take-along cradle-seat thing, which was huge for her, but Slade had modified them so the safety-harnesses would fit. Slade put it down on the sturdy coffee-table and took up the other chair.

"Yes, I meant it as a compliment," Bruce deadpanned.

"I know."

"Stop it you two!" Robin snorted. "You are _worse_ than the babies."

The men smirked at each other. They might never be best friends and confidants, but they had actually managed to bond a little over the last week. It was just that Robin hadn't expected it to be over teasing _him_.

Red sauntered in to the room at that moment and went over to cuddle up with Slade, something the man actually let him do. Robin smiled at his mates, glad that they enjoyed only each other's company as well. Sometimes he felt like he was the glue holding them all together, and that was a little scary. Now, Red and Slade had been together before he entered the picture, but Robin doubted that that relationship included cuddling in any way.

"I came over to talk about the babies, actually," Bruce said and then looked a little bothered.

"Yes? Is there any problem?" Robin asked and sat up a little, disturbing Dominic who made a little grunting noise.

"It's about their birth certificates… You still want them to be a part of society, right?"

"Yes, I don't want them to have to live in the shadows… they should be able to go to school and the hospital and everything," Robin nodded.

"We have spoken to Cecilia and other people we know in the Ferocitas-society. They mostly keep off the radar, they have their own specialist and their own whole subculture, and thus not many know about them," Slade said. "But Robin was known in this city before he gained his ears, he even has a hero ID, and weird things do happen. Leslie can testify that he gave birth, and his uterus is still there if someone should demand proof, besides, the hero-community, the Titans, you and even Superman will be behind us in this… we think the children should be accepted, tails and all."

"I hope and think so as well… there's just one little thing… their names…"

"You… don't like…?" Robin asked uncertainly.

"Of course I do! I'm beyond proud that Oliver was named after me. It's their last name… they don't have any."

"Oh… yeah…" Robin mumbled.

"Do they need one?" Red asked. "I mean, Robin doesn't, his ID just says 'Robin'."

"What does yours say?" Robin asked the thief curiously.

"Don't have one."

"I think that has to be arranged as well," Bruce told the young man. "You are their father, you need to be able to identify yourself."

"Yeah, well, carrying cards with your name around is not that smart in my profession," the youngster shrugged.

"Your _former_ profession, I hope you mean…" Robin growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Um… yeah… former…" Red said and glanced as Slade.

"I'm afraid Robin is right," the older man sighed. "If we want our children to be accepted, we have to be accepted as well. And good role-models."

"Awwww! Do we _have _to?" Red complained.

"Of course we do," Slade said sternly and then pulled Red closer to kiss his ear. It looks suspiciously like he was whispering something, though. Whatever it was, it made Red look happier.

"Yeah, I see. No problem," the brunette grinned.

Robin and Bruce shared a suspicious look, but then just sighed. Some battles were best left alone for now.

"Well, the children might not really need a last name, but in the community it would help… the government can be pretty thick-headed after all."

"Well… alright, but… what?" Robin asked, chewing his bottom lip. "Do we make one up, or…?"

"You know that if it was possible, they could use mine, but for security-reasons…" the grandfather said wistfully.

"Same here, they can't be Graysons…" Robin said. "Slade?"

"Of course they can be Wilsons, nothing would make me happier, but Red, how would you feel about Oliver?"

The thief looked over at the bundle in Bruce's arms and sighed.

"Well, he sure as hell won't be getting _my_ old name,_ I_ don't even want it…" he said. "And the kids are all ours, together. It wouldn't make him feel like he was less mine."

"Wilson it is, then?" Bruce asked.

"Actually…" Slade said slowly, "Robin, Red, you might need some time to think this over, but what if we all would be Wilsons?"

Robin blinked. He was attached to his parent's name, of course, but he couldn't really use it.

Red looked up at the man he was sharing the chair with and swallowed.

"You… you'd… give me your last name?"

"Of course. You're mine too…" Slade smirked and then got thoroughly kissed.

Robin started grinning at the scene and then nodded.

"Me too… if you two will let me into the Wilson club, that is?"

"There might be an audition of some kind…" Red said haughtily.

"Yes, a few tests to pass," Slade agreed.

"Like an oral-exam…" Red snickered.

"Screw you and your club," Robin snorted.

"Exactly, you catch on quickly…." the white-haired man smirked.

"Why do you keep forgetting that I'm in the room?" Bruce complained.

"Sorry," Robin grinned.

"Well, anyway, if you want to, I can take care of all this. I know where to go and who to speak to, and I'll do it as Batman…but if you want to do it yourselves…?" Bruce looked over at Slade, having actually learned that he couldn't just butt into everything.

"We would appreciate the help," Slade said after a moment of hesitation. "I have a feeling it will include a lot of long annoying phone calls and meetings, and I'd rather spend that time with my family."

"I'm so proud of you right now…" Robin beamed at his mate, almost making the man blush.

* * *

Two days later all the paperwork was done and they celebrated being all officially Wilsons with a luxurious lunch in their roof-top garden together with Bruce, Alfred and Leslie who would leave that evening. The alcohol-free bubbly, the luxurious food and the beautiful setting was just slightly ruined by the fact that they all had spit-up stains on their clothes.

"We have a parting-gift for you," Bruce said and got up. A while later he rolled out a three-seat stroller, specially built for the small babies.

"Oh, that's great!" Robin exclaimed.

"It has exchangeable seats for when they grow," Leslie explained. "The cots are made for them to lie down in now, but there are seats for sitting when they can do that."

"There is plenty of storage, as well as a small cooling department, but it's all extremely light weight," Alfred continued.

"It also has a GPS tracker, an alarm, a hands free phone with all our numbers pre-programmed as well as any emergency number you might need, and there is a small screen built into the handle that tells you the temperature inside the cots and warns if it gets too hot or too cold," Bruce added.

"Yes," Slade said dryly, "But can it fly?"

* * *

They all agreed that it was a great gift, however, and Robin couldn't wait to try it out, so, the next day, to take his mind off the fact that the rest of his family now had returned to Gotham and he couldn't ask Leslie about the time he was rather sure Alexandra had coughed this morning, he took his mates and children outside.

It was a beautiful day and a stroll in the park was just what he needed. He had dressed the babies in matching outfits, something Slade had forbidden him to do too often, and they were like three little yellow suns in the stroller, gurgling away happily.

Robin felt great too. His body had recovered amazingly well, and he wasn't in pain any more. All he felt was like a light muscle-ache, and, of course, his stomach was still depressingly big. After finding some of his early maternity-clothes again, however, he felt rather presentable.

He had made Red and Slade dress nicely too, though they both stared at him like he was mad when he suggested suits. They got away with nice pants and shirts, however, after some discussion.

They were met with some stares, and some smiles. A jogger tripped on his face after glancing down in the stroller while passing, but at least there were no pitchforks and torches.

One hour later Red sighed.

"Slade, weren't those the exact same group of women Robin has hated for the last couple of months?" he asked.

"I believe so, yes."

"Then why does that seem to have changed?"

"Maybe because they have stopped talking about labor and are making cooing noises?"

"Ah… right. And should we point out the fact that that pregnant woman with them looks pretty white, and that Robin is happily talking about the birth?"

"No, I'd like to get laid again sometime in the future," Slade decided wisely.

"It is a bit insane, though isn't it?"

"Definitely."

As they lingered in the park the inevitable happened and a reporter showed up. Robin didn't attack, however, as Slade had rather feared he would, but instead proudly showed off the triplets, and let the man take pictures, although he wasn't allowed too close. It seemed that it was easier for the teen to let women close, though, but there was a strict no-touching policy of course.

The walk came to an end when Alexandra decided that she was hungry, triggering her brothers, and the crying made Robin's small breasts leak like crazy. Still, it had been a nice morning.

The Teen Titans were allowed over for a short visit in the afternoon, and Robin let the girls hold one baby each for almost a minute, until his nervous instincts took over again. It was a step, though, and Slade claimed that he was proud of him. The group of heroes didn't mind, knowing that it was all instinct, not belief that they would actually hurt the children.

* * *

That evening, after sorting through the day's laundry, since it was his turn, Robin collapsed on the bed with a smile.

"Exactly how long will they need diapers?" Red X complained as he came in from the nursery.

"About two years…" Robin grinned.

"No way in hell, I'm buying a litter-box!" the thief exclaimed.

"Good luck with _that _idea…" Slade, who was already sitting on the bed, reading, muttered.

Robin just sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sooo tired… can you move them in here, please?" he asked the brunette. The children slept every night in the main bedroom, in their portable cots, because Robin just couldn't handle it any other way.

"Shouldn't we try to have them in the nursery?" Red said. "I mean, we've learned that the noises they make are just… noises…"

"Yes, and we _do_ have the baby-monitors and their room is right next door… we won't miss it if they wake up and are hungry," Slade agreed.

The two looked at Robin for approval and in about fifteen seconds the babies were in the bedroom with them. A look of complete misery sometimes gets results.

All in all, though, Slade figured, they had a pretty good handle at being parents… sure, at some moments it seemed that there were ten against three, but he didn't think that he had overreacted in… well about a day, really…

Robin pulled his mates close and started purring. In an hour one or all of the kids would wake up and want some food, but, for now, all was nice and quiet… and puuurrrrrfect…

_The End_

* * *

A/N: it's a bit weird to write the kids as babies when I have drawn them so much as toddlers… ; )

Whenever I post chapters here, would you like them to be in chronological order? Or should I jump back and forwards in time? That might be confusing, huh? Anyway, if you have any ideas about what you might want to see in this universe, let me know… I'm not planning to write anything else for it right now, especially since I'm cutting back since I will start my new job by the end of the month, but whenever the m-preg plot-bunny bites… ;)


End file.
